


Changes

by Rosemarie42



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Healing, New Additions, Smut, mental health discussion, suicide discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: From a prompt Roberts sick and Aaron takes care of him but he’s sicker than first thought.





	1. The Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Will try my best to update regularly every other Wednesday

Aaron comes home from work surprise to see Robert in bed “Shouldn’t you be in a meeting in Leeds” he ask

“Not feeling so good, think I’m, coming down with a cold or something”, he replies Aaron feels his forehead.

“You don’t have a fever, I’ll make you some soup you look really pale, chicken do you?” Roberts nods 

Aaron goes downstairs to make the soup, Liv comes home from college just as he’s dishing it up.

“Robert not home yet?” She ask

“He is” came the reply, “He’s upstairs in bed, it looks like the beginning of the cold or flu for him”

“I’ll make him some toast to go with that soup and we should add some crackers, give him more choices that he can eat”, says Liv

They take the food to Robert only to find that’s he’s sleeping, Liv goes to wake him but Aaron says to her “Let him sleep his body clearly needs the rest”, says Aaron.

Aaron stays home for the next three days taking care of Robert, he’s never been so happy to have Ellis working at the scrapyard with him. Robert was drinking a lot of liquids and he started throwing up as well. Aaron was getting concerned but he knew as this was flu he’ll start to feel better soon, so he helped Robert to the loo, change the sheets on the bed and help him to sit up in bed when he ask him to. 

By day six of Robert feeling sick, Aaron was wondering if this was just flu. Chas came to visit them took one look at Robert and said out loud “if I didn’t know any better I could swear he’s gotten very skinny, I mean I know you lose weight with the flu, but he just seems very thin to me”. Aaron look at Robert he did seem thin. 

Aaron and Chas hears a crash as they’re downstairs drinking tea and talking, they run upstairs to find Robert on the floor, “I was trying to get to the loo and got very dizzy and fell over”, says Robert weakly.

“I’ll help him to the bathroom, mum help me get him up, they carry Robert to the loo and Chas steps out to phone Cain to come over. Arron washes Robert with a wash cloth and get him dress after he helped him to pee, they came out the bathroom to find Chas stripping the bed. 

Cain comes up the stairs takes one look at Robert and goes to help Aaron keep him upright, while Chas put new sheets on the bed.

When Robert was back in bed Aaron calls Dr Cavanaugh for a home visit, when the doctor comes round he checks Robert out and phones for an ambulance. Aaron goes with him holding his hand all the way there, he’s surprise to see Robert wheeled into the High Dependency Unit. He waits in the relative room while Robert has tests done, he calls his mum and Liz to let them know the ward number.

“Any news”, says Chas as she burst through the door with Cain and the whole Dingle Clan. 

“They’re doing test, right now, can someone please pick up Liv and bring her here”

“Lisa gone to get her love” response his mum.

“Which one of you his Roberts husband”, ask a doctor coming into the room.

“I’m” says Aaron, the doctor look at the other Dingles in the rooms, “I need to talk to you in private follow me please”

As if she knew what he was thinking Chas says “It’s alright love we’ll be right here waiting when you get back”.

Aaron follows the doctor to another room “ Your husband as fallen into a coma, we are waiting on blood results we’ll know more when he wakes up”.

“How long till he wakes up”, ask Aaron panicking 

The doctor looks at him, “We have an idea what the problem is but we need confirmation to treat it, the blood results should be back in about twenty minutes”.

Aaron understood in that moment what people meant when they say I felt helpless, I stood in that hospital not knowing if I would see my love one again and all I could say was thank you doctor for telling me.

He thanks the doctor for the update and return to the family room, his face gave away his feelings  
Liv comes to hug him “What did the doctor say”

“Robert is in a coma, they should know more with the blood results”, they all take turns hugging him. 

“How did I not see that he was so sick, he could die because I didn’t see it was more that flu” cries Aaron.

“This wasn’t your fault, you did what a loving husband does when a spouse is sick you took care of him. I didn’t even know he was sick”, says Diane.

“I can’t lose him, I just can’t” sobs Aaron, Chas hugs him.

“Sugden is a fighter, he’ll pull through he may be in a coma but he’s in the best place to be in a coma a hospital” says Cain “You two are months away from being father’s for the first time, me and Sugden talk a lot now since he help with Adams departure, you Liv and those kids coming his all he’s been going on about”.

Aaron smiles for the first time, but till Robert woke up there was a chance he would be a single father.

They wait for what seemed like hours till the doctor comes in, as it was just the Dingles and Sugdens in the waiting room Aaron tells the doctor he can speak freely.

“The blood results are back, Robert is a type one diabetic, his blood sugars are very high which led to the coma with treatment he should be okay, he’s hasn’t been in the coma long”.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relive “Can I see him”, ask Aaron 

The doctor nods, Aaron felt joy his husband would be fine,there was a longer road ahead but he wasn’t going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up and Deals with his new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and comments.

Aaron leaves the hospital in a daze, his uncle Cain drove him, Liv and his mum back to the Mill. Chas was going to spend the night in one of the spare rooms. They enter the mill and Aaron breaks down again. Chas and Liv hug him “I really thought I had lost him mom”, he says crying, and until he wakes up I can’t feel like we’re over the worse”. 

Aaron look at his mum “Don’t get me wrong I know he’s not going to die, but it’s Robert I love him like I’ve never loved everyone else”.

“I get it he’s the love of your life, she kisses him on the forehead, the best thing we can do right now while we wait for him to wake up is find how everything we can about his type of diabetes” she says. 

Liv add “There will be forums on the internet we can ask questions in them”

“That’s a good idea love”, says Chas smiling at her.

“We’ll do a list of questions to ask in the forums” says Aaron. “I’m sure there will be other family members who’s been through what we are going through right now”.

They all go to bed, the next day Aaron finds Chas and Liv at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Liv look at her plate do you think Robert will ever be able to have a fry up like this again”

Aaron looks thoughtful “Honestly I don’t know, as daft as it may seem asking, that should be one of the questions we ask”. Liv get out of her chair and opens a draw taking out pen and paper and write down foods allow to eat.

Chas leaves with the promise that Both Liv and Aaron will come get her to go to the hospital with them once they had showered and changed.

Liv look at Aaron fearfully “What if he doesn’t wake up, what if the doctors are wrong and he doesn’t wake up. He’s been my dad since I was barely a year old I can’t lose him Aaron, I can’t”. Aaron hugs her. “You heard the doctors he will be fine, they’re expecting him to wake up”. She wipes her eyes on her pyjama top then turns from him and head up stairs to shower. 

They all head to to the hospital an hour later and sit beside Roberts bed, Aaron holds his hand, and give Liv a smile “What you reading” he ask her, she shows him her IPad, she was on the Diabetic UK Website.

“They have recipes and everything I’ve bookmarked it for dad to read later, and tons of other stuff, there is a forum with people from all over the world which I’ve join it has different sections for the different types of diabetes, did you know there are more than two types, I think dad is a latent type 1. It means he got it in later life, I’ve sent you and everyone the link to the website and the forum”.

Robert was in the coma for five days, in that time the Sugdens and Dingles figured they were experts on diabetes the amount of reading they did on the subject.

Robert opened his eyes because he felt a sharp scratch on one of his fingers, he feels that finger being squeezed and sees a nurse trying to get something off his fingers. She notices he’s awake “Good morning Robert nice to see you’re finally awake, what do you remember” 

“I was at home then in an ambulance then nothing, clearly I’m in the hospital”

“Yes, you’re in the High Dependancy Unit at Hotten General although now you’re awake I’m sure that the doctor will want to move you to a normal ward if your new test results does come back clear”, she says.

“Is my family here?”, he ask her

“It’s very early morning visiting hours don’t start till later, I’m going to finish your OBS then let the on call doctor know you’re awake. The consultant will be doing his ward rounds in a while, any question you have ask him”. She checks his blood pressure and ask him if he would like some tea he gladly says yes. 

Later the doctor tells him he’s a type 1 diabetic and his blood sugar was very high and he’s been in a coma, he takes it all in, in a daze, not only was he unwell enough to be in a coma but he was now diabetic, he listens to the doctor tell him about his new condition. 

Why couldn’t it have just been the bloody flu he wanders to himself.

Couple hours after the doctor left, a new nurse comes and introduce herself as Michelle from the diabetic team. She tells him about having to check his blood sugar many times a day, the different types of insulin he was now going to have to inject himself with and about a course for newly diagnosed type ones to learn to control his condition she’s book him on. She tells him he will be seeing her or a colleague every day till he leaves the hospital. 

Later when his family came to see him, he was over joyed to still be around for them, and he listens to them talk while touching him constantly as if they need to feel for themselves he was still here with them, and he thinks how lucky he was to have them. 

He met Aaron when he came to the village at fifteen, they became fast friends and soon came out as gay and bisexual together, his father washed his hands of him but the Dingles became his family from that day afterwards, Diane and Victoria didn’t shun him but they didn’t go out of there way to invite him to things until Jack died, his brother Andy was the only one of the family to not treat Robert differently, Robert was his brother and nothing would change that.

When he was eighteen he got an apprentice Job at an investment firm thanks to his high A-level scores and the test they gave him which he pass but the job was in London. Even though Aaron was working at his uncle’s garage he came with him to London and his uncle Cain arrange for him to continue his training and study down there. Robert excelled at the job and was working as an investment banker by twenty bringing in a lot of money, when Chas call to say that Aaron’s father and stepmother had died and Sandra his step-mom named Aaron in her will to take care of his little sister Liv, who Aaron didn’t know about, they didn’t hesitate to take her, not wanting her to go into care, they were financially stable so there wasn’t any issues.

Robert adopted her and she became Olivia Sugden. Robert wondered why Sandra would name Aaron as Liv’s guardian and Aaron told him about Gordon sexually abusing him as a child and being violent to him and his step-mother.

Robert was glad that Gordon was dead, it saved him the job of killing him, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from not doing it, if he was alive. Aaron got counselling and they moved back to Emmerdale to be with their families and raise Liv surround by love ones, his job had an office in Leeds where he now works and he had invested his and Aaron’s money well and now they had more than enough money in the bank.

They got married soon after they came back to Emmerdale and bought the Mill. Robert is shaken out of his thoughts by Liv asking him if he’s okay. He smiles at her, “A bit weak and oddly tired but having you here is the best tonic”. 

Robert was discharge one week later with an appointment letter and prescriptions for strips for his new blood testing meter. 

Robert’s sleeping later that day when Aaron comes home from the chemist with more strips for his meter. 

“Aaron we already have strips from the hospital pharmacy”.

“I knew” says Aaron but it wouldn’t help to have some more strips for different places like your work, the pub, the scrap yard, our cars. It’s a good job we have money did you know that the strips for the meter they gave you is very expensive and since you’re testing multi times a day, it makes it even more so, since you’re new to diabetes and the hospital needs to see your patterns to know how to adjust your insulin dosage if needed.”

Robert ask about the surrogate needing to focus on something else, Aaron tells him about her saying the baby is moving around a lot and other things they discuss with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert deals with his new Normal and finds a friend who understands what’s he’s going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m toying with making Cain and Robert best friends in this. As always thanks for the kudos and messages. I’m really humbled so many of you are enjoying this.

Roberts first appointment a week later at the Diabetic Clinic was full on, Aaron came with him, he was surprise to see he was weighed, got his blood pressure checked and had to hand his glucose monitor to be downloaded so the doctor had the information when he saw him. He was taken back somewhat when he was told this was the normal routine for every appointment before he sees a doctor or nurse.

He was able to ask the doctor questions about his condition and was please to have the doctor tell him his Hbc1(his three months monitor for how his blood sugar was doing was down by a considerable amount since he was discharged, his feet was check to make sure that there was still feeling in them and he was sent round the corridor to have an appointment with both the nurse and a dietician.

The dietician again answered all his questions and told him yes, a sweet cupboard for when he got low was okay but only in emergencies, as she prefers he took glucose tablets instead of which she proceeds to give him a box of. When the nurse calls him in at last she explains that most of his appointments will be with her but he will see the doctor several times a year. She asked him how he was doing with all the new changes as a result of his diagnosis and he tells her, how overwhelmed he feels, he tells her he’s read the different leaflets he was given and shows her the app he downloaded to his phone to keep track of his sugar.

As Aaron and Robert was sat in the car on the the way home, Aaron notices how quiet Robert was, he just sat in the appointments for moral support and it was a lot of information to take in, he can’t imagine how it must have felt to Robert. He’s glad he went, he understands more about the correction doses for when Rob accidentally gives himself too much insulin.

Aaron and Robert comes home to find his mom waiting for him, “Tea Robert, she ask “Yeah ginger with some honey please”. Chas looks like she wants to say something, she looks at Aaron who shakes his head.

“A small spoon full of honey isn’t going to harm me” says Robert looking between his husband and mother in law, “I know love it’s just that, what was your HbC thingy”.

“Eleven” replies Robert, noticing her taking the sugar substitute out the cupboard, he knows they mean well but they where starting to get on his nerves. 

Aaron noticing the mood changes says “You haven’t been on DAFNE(dose adjustment for normal eating) course yet. They did say they wanted you to stick to a certain amount of carbs per day”. 

Chas stays till after lunch as Robert and Aaron thought it was a good idea she sees how he test his blood sugar and gives himself a dose of his day insulin, so she knows how to do it, if ever Robert wasn’t able to do it himself and she was there. Cain thought and Robert agreed the Dingles all needed to learn to do it as backup. Robert thought how neither Vic or Diane had ask him very much about his diabetes, he was glad the Dingles cared enough to want to do this for him. 

They were smothering him but he knows they are happy he’s still with them and can’t fault them for it, it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to moan at times at them.

Liv comes running in the house “Dad how did it go”

“Have a snack first, then we’ll talk”

“I’m almost fifteen I don’t need a snack like a baby after school”, says Liv

“You forgot your lunch and I know for a fact, you don’t like what was serve at your school today”, says Robert.

Liv sticks her tongue out at him but sit at the kitchen table. “I’ll have a ham and cheese sandwich, please”. Robert goes to make it for her, she runs upstairs and get her iPad, she opens the calendar app and take the sandwich she’s offered and bite into it. “What’s the date of your next appointment”, she ask

Aaron tells her and she puts it in the calendar and gives Robert the iPad, he opens another app and start putting information in like his weight and HBC1 level as well as some other things as he tells Liv about his appointment. “A blood test every time you go as well, wow dad”. 

Robert looks at her fondly. She told him how scared she was when he was sick, and that she was going to keep a diary of all things medical on him, he encouraged her in the idea, he understands it makes her feel like she can contribute to helping him get better in her own little way. 

He helps her with her home work before they all go to the pub for their tea, it was Roberts first time  
In the pub since he got sick, people started staring at him and whispering, only the immediate family knew what was really wrong with him, everyone else thought it was a very nasty case of flu. They say hi to the other Dingles who were waiting for them. Liv sees Gabby across the room and waves to her then walk towards her, as Liv was at private school she only got to see her best friend on weekends or after school.

Paddy comes bursting through the pub door looking dishevel Robert watches him kiss Chas before going into the back room. He knew some long winded story was about to be told about a call out Paddy had. He realised he didn’t mind, Paddy was a good fathering-in-Law.

He open his Carbs and Cals app which had pictures of different foods and look up fish and chips to see the carb content so he knows how much to bolus for(amount of insulin to take for the amount of total carbs he’s eating), as he was on a basal bolus routine and could inject the insulin, before, during or after meals.

He calls Liv back to the table and they all place their order, he sees her type fish and chips into her app, they tell her what a wonderful idea it is, she’s doing that for her dad, she beams at their praise . He explains the fish and chips weren’t a everyday thing just a once in a while thing and he’s more likely to stick to his new diet if he didn’t cut out everything unhealthy all at one.

The dinner comes and they all dive in and Paddy tells them a ridiculous story about his call out, he feels Aaron squeeze his thighs under the table and mouth “I’m okay to him”. 

Everyone but him is having dessert when Victoria comes out the kitchen sees Aaron half eaten crumble which was near to him and says vey loudly “You know with your diabetes you can’t have that” everyone freezes at the table.

Before Robert could say anything Diane leaves the bar and come over to the table fuming “ Which part of DON’T talk about it to people outside the family till Robert is ready for people to know did you not get” she ask Victoria.

“I was just trying to help he was in a coma Diane, I don’t want him to go back there”. 

The other villagers in the pub gasp at that revelation listening on tender hooks to the unfolding conversation.

Robert look at his sister “ You took my choice away from me, it’s MY medical issue and I get to decide if and when people know about it ME NOT YOU. If I was HIV positive or suffering from cancer would you have announced it to the pub as well, think about the things you’re saying before you say it. I’m not going to walk out this pub feeling sorry for myself. I’m going to continue my evening with my family, I refuse to storm out of here upset because of you. He turns back to the table and starts talking to Aaron ignoring his sister in the process, who Diane takes round the back.

“Shows over” says Faith to the pub, she brings Robert a drink “Don’t worry love it’s diet”, she winks at him.

Couple days after the pub incident Kerry finds Robert in the café, and sits next to him and explain she was diabetic as well, they talk for a long time and Robert likes there was someone who completely understood what he was feeling about his diabetes. He had someone to talk to with no filter as they were in the same boat so to speak, doing their best to live with it, controlling it, instead of it controlling them so they didn’t feel so much as diabetes prisoner.

It was couple days before their surrogate was due for a hospital scan and Robert was excited, it was nice to think about something other than insulin pens, blood sugars and charts, and he couldn’t wait.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y’ll help me with some dingle baby names please ones for boys and a girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go baby shopping and Diana’s and Robert talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and comments. A whole chapter of fluff.

When Sara their surrogate had her scan they went with her, Robert was glad he was there to see how much the babies had grown, they were having both a boy and a girl. They were stood in Mother Care looking at Prams “Aaron I thought we agreed which one we were going to buy already besides we are buying it online so it’s delivered”.

“I know it doesn’t help to see it in the flesh before hand, I want someone to show us how to open and close it, I bet it’s a bitch to fold down”

“Good point”, says Robert. “I’ll go find a sales assistant to show us, he leaves and Aaron looks at the car seats on displayed next to the Prams. 

Robert and a sales assistant find him trying to figure out where the different seatbelts in the car seats go, he was trying to buckle in the dummy baby into the seat.

Michelle the sales assistant smiles then says “This will be your first I take it” Aaron nods

“You’ll be surprise the amount of people who have problems doing that right, don’t feel bad if you don’t get it straightaway there’s still time to practice before the baby comes, now let me show you how to fold down this pushchair”.

They watch her demonstrate several times how to to it, they thank her after she shows them everything they wanted to know about the pushchair. 

“Do you think we should buy just newborn clothes are a selection of different months”, ask Robert 

“I don’t think they will be full term when born, I think more newborn stuff but some two or three months old stuff”, replies Aaron. “These clothes are so cute look at this”, he holds up a onesie with a lamb on it.

“We are buying them a Shawn the sheep toy, and couple Wallace and Gromit ones too”

“It was bound to happen Robert you now have a legitimate reason to buy those toys”

Robert rolls his eyes at that, Lets buy some diapers as well as these clothes”, they get to the tills and Robert doesn’t flinch when the total comes to £750.49. 

He looks at Aaron “Can you please pay with your credit card”, Aaron get is card out and pay the sales assistant.

“Let’s take this back to the car and come back there is a home store I want to look at maybe we can get some ideas for the nursery”, says Robert

“Is this gonna be like when you decorated the Mill don’t get me wrong I loved what you did, but Rob your idea and mine clashed remember”

“I’m gonna get someone in to do it, if that’s aright with you but I though we could look at colours, there is two spare rooms after all. I think it’s a good idea to do them both up one for each of the twins so as they get bigger their rooms are uniquely there, what do you think”.

“I think a interior designer is a good idea but I think while we do up both rooms, having two cribs in one room for them till they’re about two is a good idea they will have that twin bond thing won’t they”.

“You make a good point Aaron, we’ll do it your way if it becomes a problem we can always put a crib in the other room”.

When they get back to the house they unload the car and look at the room and marvel how in a few months there will be two babies in them.

“Aaron what are we having for tea”

“I need to see what Liv wants I’ll need to get her in a bit, I was thinking of popping round to the scrapyard for a while after I get her, not too long just an hour or so. Why don’t you chill out for a bit and I’ll make us a snack then go get her”.

They have a salad and look for a company to do the nursery up then Aaron leaves. Not long after he leaves Robert hears a knock on the door he opens it to find Diane.

“Diane good to see you, come in” Diane enters the Mill.

“How are you doing pet, how you dealing with the changes in your life, it’s a big one I’m been reading up on it loads you know. I wanted to give you some space when you first came out the hospital before I came round I know it’s not the same thing but when my cancer came back that first week I was numb and just wanted to take it all in without the fuss”. 

Robert look at her “To answer your first question it’s a bit overwhelming but I’m reliable told once I get use to it it shouldn’t feel that way everything will becomes second nature to me. When neither you or Vic came by I was hurt I literally could have died and just wanted to know my family cared. I get what you’re saying really I do, but I really wouldn’t have mind the company”.

“I’m sorry pet I thought I was doing the right thing but I know to come by sooner if this happens again not that it will hopefully”.

“Did you tell Vic not to come as well”, ask Robert 

“No, did she not come?”, Robert shakes his head. “What is that girl playing at, by the way I had a chat with her about the pub incident. She wasn’t thinking she just thought you didn’t care about yourself even after almost dying”.

“She’s been all over the place recently, she needs to sort herself out I know Adam leaving has hit her hard but it’s been months Diane. I can understand if she hadn’t dated since but she has been dating Ellis for six months now”.

“I know pet I have spoken to her about it, and I told her to talk to you but clearly she’s not listening what can I do she’s a grown women”.

“We just need to be there for her Diane and thanks for coming over”.

Diane was about to response when Aaron and Liv come through the front door “Hiya dad, Diane. Dad can we make salmon and pasta for tea Aaron says it’s okay. I can help you prepare it”.

“Pasta is fine but homework first”, he looks at Aaron then cock his head towards Diane while they have a silent conversation. Aaron nods his head.

“Diane would you like to stay for tea”, ask Aaron 

“If you don’t mind I would love to”.

“I’m gonna see if me mam wants to eat with us”, he kisses Robert them walk out the door.

Rob looks through the fridge and realises they need more veggies he calls Aaron and ask him to pick some up from David’s shop.

“Diane would you like a drink”

“Tea please ta, can I do anything to help with dinner”

“Thanks for the offer but me and Liv have got this, beside sit and relax turn the tv on”.

Dinner was lovely, Robert look around the table and wish Victoria was there but he knew that relationship could be fix and he was glad it wasn’t too late to fix it, for now he just enjoyed his family. 

“So how did the scan go”, ask Liv

“Everything progressing as it should no complications so far, thank god”, answered Aaron 

“We’ll show you the scan photos it’s very detailed, we bought some clothes for them as well”.

After dinner they showed everyone the photos and the clothes they bought.

Chas starts to cry “Mom what’s wrong”

“I’m just realising that in a few months there will be little babies in the house. I’m just happy for the three of ya. Liv you looking forward to being a big sister”.

Liv beams “I can’t wait it will be nice to have siblings”. 

“Your father would have been so proud of you, you know”, says Diane kissing Robert on the cheeks. Robert smiles at her not really caring what Jack would have thought of him.

“I’m proud of you too love, Katie and Andy is due back tomorrow I’ve kept them up to date on what’s been happening here, they should pop round in a day or two. I best be going thanks for having me”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets the flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and comments, please note the new tag

Robert came out of the GP surgery feeling incredibly thirsty he stops at the chemist to put in his prescription for his strips for his meter he buys a bottle of water and rubs his arm, he had made an appointment to see Dr Bailey after he was diagnosed he knew the surgery had the information of his hospitalisation but doctor Bailey wanted him to come in for a chat and to give him a Pneumococcal jab and to tell him to make sure when the time comes to get the flu jab.

He goes back to work and spends the rest of the day dealing with clients he says goodnight to his assistant. 

“You okay Robert you weren’t your usually self today”

“I’m good Sheila, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Robert drives to the supermarket and do a big grocery shop he’s unpacking his car when Cain finds him “Give me some of those bag”, they walk into the empty Mill and put the shopping down they make several trips back and forth to the car. When all the shopping is put away Robert puts the kettle on he makes himself a peppermint tea and Cain a cup of tea.

Cain clears his throat “Robert you’re my best friend, I never thought I would end up liking much less related to someone like you, I was thinking the other day if we had just meet I would think you were a pompous twat with your big fancy job. What your dad did was out of order but you have been there for our Aaron and for all of us. You’re a Dingle and Dingles are fighters don’t forget that”.

“I’ve read up numerous times on what you have, take the help the family gives you, you know our lot can be a bit much, but most of it’s done out of love. You know when the farm was going under and you gave me and Moira the money to help get us out that hole I appreciated it a lot”.

“You’re family Cain and I found that with all of you, I felt a mother’s love after my mums death and it was Lisa and Chas who made me know that I was okay just as I’m. My father may have told me I was nothing but it was your family that made me know I was something and I’m a great son”

“I’m saying all that to you Rob because I need you to slow down, you’ve been going a mile a minute. Aaron is back from his trip tonight and since he’s been gone on this work thing you’ve been overdoing it you need to stop and take stock”

“You told Aaron didn’t you that’s why he’s back a day early”

“I had to Liv came to see me and I’ve been watching you she’s right, why don’t you check your sugars”

Robert gets his meter out and check his sugars to see it was 16. “Robert that’s not good, maybe you should call the clinic you still haven’t been on that course yet, maybe you should see if you can pay privately for the same course”.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that, I’ll just call the clinic, when the call is answered he ask to speak to his nurse he was told she was busy but there was someone else he could speak to he speaks to his consultant who ask him some questions, as Robert tells him he has been feeling a bit off for couple days, he realises Cain was right he was too busy to notice something wasn’t right with him. 

The doctor tells him to rest and check for ketones in his urine and to go over the sick day rules pamphlet he was given. When he’s told it could be an infection or flu and to be vigilant about testing and keeping his fluid intake up he cursed himself for doing too much. He thanks the doctor and calls the surgery explaining the situation, the doctor calls him back and arranges for him to come in for a blood test the next day.

Liv comes through the door as he gets off the phone,”Hi dad you don’t look so good, are you mad because I went to Cain”.

“No Livy I’m not mad why don’t I made you a snack what would you like?

“I’ll make Liv a snack, you go upstairs and rest and I’ll explain things to her”

“Thanks Cain”

Robert is sleeping when he feels a prick on his fingertips, he stirs then fall back to sleep. “Wake up Rob you need to eat something”. Robert opens his eyes to see Aaron putting down a tray filled with drinks and a meal and his insulin pen on the bedside table. Aaron brings a glass with a straw to Robert’s mouth and he takes sips of it, he then has some of the chicken and mash potatoes and broccoli. Aaron gives him his insulin shot and gives him some more of the apple juice.

“Aaron you’re here”, 

“Where else would I be”, he takes one of Roberts hands and put the palm up to his cheek “Go back to sleep”.

The next time Robert wakes up it was to use the loo, he found he couldn’t stand up so sits back down on the bed “Aaron, Aaron”he taps his arm “I need the loo but I can’t get up to go I feel really weak, I tried to get up but everything was spinning”. 

“It’s okay Robert I’ll help you”, Aaron helps Robert to the bathroom and makes him sit on the loo whiled he pees. When he’s finished he turns the tap on and hold unto him while he washes his hands. He takes him back to bed and put the covers over him, he joins him on the bed and they fall asleep.

As Robert wakes up the next morning he notices a card slipping down the bed sheets he opens it to read “To the worlds best dad I love you, get well soon your Livy”. She had drawn Dr Who’s Tardis on the front of the card and a portrait of his favourite companion on the left side, he closes the card to see she had drawn on even the back of the homemade card. A picture of him dress as a super hero called The fighter is there. He starts to cry Aaron found him still crying he shows the card to him.

“It’s so wonderful of her to do this we’ve raised a great kid”, says Robert 

“Yes we have”, agreed Aaron

“She’s scared I may get very sick again and be taken away from her, that’s why she drawn me as a hero called that”

“Robert she loves you, you’re her dad have you thought that maybe you’re her hero and she appreciates how even before you became diabetic she always saw you fighting for people, maybe she wanted to remind her dad what a fighter he is. I caught her reading about flu and diabetes and how it can kill and how your immune system isn’t at its best. She’s thinking of you back in the hospital. This is the first time you’ve been sick since it’s happened it’s a learning curve for us all I’m sure in time we will get use to it not complacent but use to it”.

“Aaron what time is it, I’ve got to cancel an appointment I have with the nurse for bloods”.

“It’s after 8 I’ve already called and cancelled the doctor is due to visit later. He’s going to call when he gets a break during morning surgery there’s some things he need to ask you before he comes. I’ve put one of the house phones by the bed so the noise should wake you up if you fall back to sleep. You have a slight temperature but Liam says it’s not too bad. Dr Bailey should be the one calling and coming round. I’ll forever be grateful he’s married to our Belle”.

“Work knows you’re off as well, Shirley says to tell you him if you set foot in the office in the next two weeks boss or no boss she will have security escort you from the building”.

I’m going to give you a rub down with a wash cloth before he comes”

“Aaron I can go and have a shower”

“Ok go on”, says Aaron, Robert plants his feet on the floor and falls back on the bed.

“I thought so, like I said “I will go get a bowl and a wash cloth be right back”. 

Aaron washes Robert and put clean pyjamas on him then brings his wet toothbrush with toothpaste on it, he watches while Robert brushes his teeth and gives his mouth a final rinse out with a glass of water spitting it into the bowl.

Robert checks his sugar they were 13, “Hey Aaron can you get me some paracetamols please”

“Sure, you ready for breakfast, porridge do ya”

“Add some toast to that and yeah, by the way don’t we have cold and flu stuff in the medicine draw I’ll have one of them”.

“Not the ones we have, Mums gone to see the chemist to get some appropriate ones for diabetic people, apparently you can’t have any with ibuprofen in it and lots of them have a very high sugar content for now it’s just paracetamol okay”.

“Ok, Aaron I love you lots”

“Love you too”

Robert eats his breakfast and go back to sleep he’s eating a late lunch when Dr Bailey comes “Hello Robert, I’m going to check your temperature to see if it’s gone down and then we’re going to check for ketones in your urine”.

Roberts temperature had actually gone up but he had no ketones “I’ve been on the phone to the diabetic clinic, I’m going to go over ketones with you again, remember there is two times while sick to use rapid acting insulin to bring it down. I’ve written down the ratio to take and gave you an example of the maths used. You still take your Rapid Acting Insulin with your meals as normal. Here is a prescription for you” Aaron takes it.

“Any issues call the surgery or the clinic it all has to be written down in your notes, but you know me and Belle are for you should you need us.

“Thanks, I won’t keep you from your next appointment”, says Robert 

“I’m on half a day, you are my only appointment for the rest of the day, you know everything has to be done by the book when I heard Aaron called I said I would take the call out, right my wife is expecting me for lunch, see you guys later”.

“Cheers again for coming, doc”

“You’re family Robert we look after our own, you know that”.

Aaron hugs him “Cheers mate”.

“You can have some of the stuff Chas got you from the chemist now Robert it should bring that temperature down”.

Aaron Let Dr Bailey out and mix the flu power for Robert he brings it up to him. “I’m just going to get your prescription be right back, when Aaron came back to the house he found Robert asleep . The next couple days were hard but Aaron took care of Robert as he was dapping Roberts forehead with a cold cloth he heard Robert say “When this is over we need a weekend away in a very posh hotel with some role playing”. Aaron laughs “Lets get you better first hey”.

It took 8 days for Robert to feel better but there was weeks of fatigue to follow. He experience hypos for the first time while sick as well and realise how draining they left him.

He was in the kitchen making dinner when Andy called round he hugged his brother and they talked about Andy and Katie and Roberts new normal with his diabetes. 

“He loves you, I mean he really loves you, everyone can see it”

“I know and I’m lucky to have him and Liv in my life, I won the jackpot when I met him, he took such good care of me through the vomiting, dizziness and my complaining about my body aching he was there, when he was applying a compress to my forehead I was thinking to myself how did I luck out and get you, if I could give you the stars I would”.

“I wish I had that kinda love you too share”

“Trouble in paradise brother?”

“We’ll talk about that another time, how you feeling now after the flu, I’m been on couple diabetic forums I hear it’s brutal”.

“It really was bad, but I’ve come through the other side and right now I just want to enjoy my family”.

“I don’t blame you one bit Robert”.

Aaron comes through the door “Hiya Andy nice to see you, you staying for dinner?.  
“No Katie’s expecting me”, he hugs his brother and leave. He kisses Robert “I’ve wanted to do that all day”, Liv is staying at my mums tonight”

“Actually Aaron she’s staying at your mum for a week?

“Mum never said”

“She didn’t want to spoil the surprise”

“What surprise?”

“ Go take a shower dinner should be ready by then”.

“When Aaron comes back down the stairs the table is set and there is wine and an envelope on the table”.

They sit and enjoy the meal, when the meal is over Robert says “You can open it now”.

Aaron opens the envelope to find first class tickets to the Maldives. “OMG Robert this is amazing, hang on there’s four tickets here”.

“You and I are going for two weeks, we get a week on our own followed by a week with your mum and Liv”.

Aaron’s hugs him and kisses him passionately, “I want you to fuck me on every surface of this house”

“Way ahead of you, I’m gonna clean up here and load the dishwasher then have a shower and meet you in the bedroom”. Aaron is relaxing on the bed when Robert comes out the bathroom dress like a male nurse. I’m here to service you, I mean serve you”, he says winking “Anything you want me to do to you and I do mean anything will be my pleasure to do to you”.

Aaron eyes lit up when Robert pull a bag out from under the bed and several sex toys fell out, “Is that a plug?”

“A vibrating one”, says Robert now sit back and relax and enjoy the ride I need to make sure I take through care of my favourite patient. He deserves nothing less than me fucking him till he can’t walk”.

“Oh god yes”, Aaron goes to undress himself and Robert swats his hands away “No sir, that’s my job he undresses him “I see sir his leaking would sir like me to clean that up for him”, Aaron nods and Robert goes down on him, Aaron moans he holds Roberts head pushing up to his mouth “Fucking hell your mouth is amazing, if you don’t stop that I’m gonna come”. Robert keeps going, it’s been couple months since they role played and Aaron realise what they were doing. When they role played like this it was always about Aaron needs only and Aaron had to come before the game could continue before he could command Robert. 

There was no doing of his favourite thing of rimming Robert. Robert got off on getting Arron off, he comes down Roberts throat and spends the rest of the night being cherished. As they laid in bed sated and satisfied Aaron turns to Robert “Thank you”.

“It’s nice to experiment now and then”.

“When we get to the Maldives I want sex on tap”, laughs Aaron 

“This is our last holiday before the babies are born, I guess we can before the too tired for sex thing happens”

When it was time to leave for the airport they said goodbye to Liv and Aaron’s mum and Diane before getting into a taxi. They were in first class and they were both loving it, when they got to the hotel Aaron’s mouth dropped open he had never seen anything so beautiful, they unpack and showered then put on swimming trunks and open the living room door and saw the ocean right there just a few steps away from them, Aaron jumps into the water and Robert follows after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fact I had the flu just after being diagnosis and literally had to crawl to the loo to use it as I couldn’t stand up to walk to get there, I wanted to put something similar in this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and comments

Aaron and Robert enjoyed the week where it was just them, it was nice after everything they had been through to just be able to relax and enjoy themselves as a couple. When Chas and Liv joined them the following week it was time for Aaron to conspire with them.

The last night of the holiday Aaron invited Robert to have a romantic meal on the beach with him when they got there they found Chas and Liv there as well.

Robert looked at Aaron as if to say did I miss something.

“Robert I want us to renew our vows, I almost lost you and Liv almost lost her other father, I know at times you think you’re a burden to us but you’re not. We love you and you need to hear that, I promised you for better or worse and I meant it. I love you so much and I want to reaffirm that to you today”

Robert nods and hugs Aaron they renew their vows to one another and when it was over they went back to the villa and had a nice meal together. Liv informed everyone she will be calling Aaron dad inside and outside the house from now on. Aaron had taught her to say dad when she was little but when she got older they told her that he was her brother and she ask if it was okay she calls him dad everywhere, but with family she can call him Aaron and he had agreed.

Two days ago she told Aaron she thought he wanted a sister more than a daughter and that he was her dad to her before he was her brother he cried and told her she was was wrong. He didn’t want her to feel awkward but if she wanted to call him dad all the time she could and she now knows to tell him how she’s feeling so they can talk about it.

On the airplane Robert goes to get something out of his bag and look at his insulin kit his permanent companion and thought I had a holiday and enjoyed it, look at me living my life and to think for a moment there I thought even after I got better, that maybe diabetes would stop me living a full life.

“What’s that big smile for Rob?”

“Just thinking how great the holiday was, even that damn sea plane didn’t scare me like I thought it would Chas”.

Aaron and Liv sitting on either side of him squeezes his hands they along with Chas understood he was talking about his diabetes. 

“My friends are going to be so jealously when I post my pictures”, says Liv smiling 

“You know the rules, we approve everything before you post”, says Aaron 

“I didn’t take any shots in my bathing suit, by myself you wouldn’t let me”.

By the time they got home they were knackered Aaron and Robert had a shower and headed for bed “I’m really glad we did that, I didn’t realise how much I needed that”, says Aaron. He puts a hand behind him and press Robert closer to him.

“I think after everything that happen recently it was well deserved, thank god we were smart enough to come back on a Friday we can get the jet lag off us before school and work starts up again.

“Nice tan guys”, says Victoria as they walk into the pub, I made you bangers and mash Rob your favourite”.

“More like she badgered me to put it on the menu for you today”, says Marlon “I didn’t mind really”.

Victoria brings their meals over “Thank you for the card and letter by the way Vic, I can stop by yours around five you should finish by then yeah”, says Robert looking at her.

“If you make it 5:30 you’re on”, Victoria hugs Robert and kisses Liv on the cheek “I got my little niece a little something as well, it’s at my house your dad will bring it round later for you Liv”. She squeezes Aaron arm and mades to go but stops and says very loudly “I’m sorry Robert I had no right to behaved like I did, I should have told you my concerns privately”. She goes back into the kitchen.

“Auntie Vic is nice for apologising to you so publicly dad”.

They eat and stop couple times to show people photos of their trip, later Robert mades his way to Victoria’s house she lets him in “Brew we’re by our self here Ellis is still at work. I meant what I said with the card I’m sorry and in the letter. I was worried sick Rob about you I really was, and I can’t give you an excuse for not turning up to visit you when you came out of hospital. I read up so much about it, I’ve even join couple forums. 

“I read that travelling with the different time zones mess with how insulin works, how was it for you?”

“Well I got in touch with my care team we put a plan in place, I needed a letter from my doctor to take the needles on the plane, It was very hot out there I had to make sure my insulin was kept cold. I had couple low and high sugar readings but I coped and managed but more importantly I had a great time on my holiday, I have diabetes Vic but I’m not only define by it”.

“I’m glad and I will remember to see my brother first and not my sick brother”

“I have a long term condition Victoria that I can manage as do millions of other people around the world. I’m not sick I’m just your brother Robert who happens to have diabetes yes I will die without the insulin and can get complications from it but I’m going to try my hardest not to. I’m going to need my baby sister with me being my cheerleader there’s going to be times I’ll get upset or down about it. 

Your mission if you chose to accept it, is to take me to the pictures or for a walk, come round and watch tv with me in silence and wait for me to begin the conversation okay”, she nods 

“Good and I will do the same for you, we’ll text each other 999 okay when we need that support. I’ll let Aaron know we’re doing that for each other and you tell Ellis as well. I won’t tell Aaron what we talk about unless you tell me it’s okay. She nods again “I won’t tell Ellis either”.

“Now that’s out the way why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, then Vic”

“It’s nothing” Robert stares her down “We’re being open and honest with each other Victoria remember, let’s start as we mean to go on Yeah”.

She looks down at her hands “I’m pregnant”

“Congratulations” says Robert, “You’ve always wanted to be a mum are you not happy about it?”

“How many weeks are you?

“Six”

“I’m, I haven’t told Ellis about it yet, what if he doesn’t want it or say it’s too soon? I’m going to have a mix race child how am I going to cope? What if I get diabetes while I’m pregnant it can be cause by genetics you know, I’ve been reading about it. What if I’m a bad mum? I’ve times when I think I can do this and other times I know I will be a great mum and then self doubts kicks in”. 

Robert passes a tissue to her and wait as she wipes her eyes and blow her nose. 

“You need to tell Ellis you have know him all your life he’s a good guy, has for a biracial child there will be challenges that can’t be denied and you may get the odd idiot making comments to you. Talk to Marlon, Ellis is his son he would have faced those challenges as well. Jessie had Ellis at a time when people weren’t as tolerable as they are today. Let them support you and you know the Sugdens will as well. 

“As for the diabetes only time and a doctor can answer that question, you’ll be a great mum. You’re carrying a Dingle you know how they’re about family”. He hugs and kisses her “I have to get back but call if you need to talk let me know how it went with Ellis”.

He gets back home to Liv and Gabby watching videos in the living room and Aaron running around in the kitchen. 

“I thought we could go out for dinner, Gabby if Bernice says it’s okay you can joins us as well”.

“Everything sorted”, ask Aaron 

“Yeah” he notices the “and” look Aaron gives him “I’ll tell you more when she says it’s okay to, she has something to do before I tell you”.

“Fair enough”, says Aaron


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying it. As always thank you for the comments and kudos. Big shoutout to @jewelbaby and @lingeringmelodies for the idea for the names of the twins.
> 
> If you like my story please recommend me to feedback fest 2019 on this site must appreciated and thanks

Robert finally got to do the DAFNE course unfortunately the first day of the the four day course coincide with an appointment the surrogate had so only Aaron went with her. The course was a great help and he met some new friends whom he swapped details with, he found out about a course for people with long term health conditions he wanted to go on as well.

He and Aaron were having a meal in a nice restaurant in Leeds to celebrate him finishing the course.”I can’t believe in two months we are going to be parents”.

“I know”, Aaron takes his hand “Have I told you how much I love you Mr Sugden”

“Once or twice already today but I never tire of hearing it”.

“So names we need to choose, I’ll tell you my two favourite names and you tell me yours okay””

“I was thinking John, Asher or Ruth yes I know that’s three names, what about you”.

“I was thinking Gabriel and Gabriella and Abigail, says Robert. Let’s rule some names out John is a no no because of Jack”.

“I don’t like the rhyming names but I do love them individually”, says Aaron

“Every week we will whittle it down okay?”, Aaron nods

The next month went by quickly they had a completed nursery, mountains of diapers and Robert had bought the kids toys that he enjoyed as a child and still do.

They were in the nursery folding clothes that had just come out the dryer “We should each buy them something special a keepsake they can keep and or past on to their own kids one day”.

“That’s a great idea Aaron, we’ve been buying so many toys but you’re right they each should have something special I don’t think Liv will be giving up her stuff bear anytime soon”.

“Are we really ready for this?”

“Bit late to change our minds”, laughs Aaron.

Robert is suddenly very serious “I’m so excite to do this be there for the birth and holding them for the first time. Liv is going to love them she will finally be a big sister our family will be complete”.

“We need to get her something too, I know the books say it’s the younger kids that get jealous but let’s find out if there’s something she wants and get it for her.

Aaron and Robert walk into the back of the pub wondering why his mum had called for him and Robert to help clean the pub at noon on a Sunday when if a cleaner rang in sick they could call an agency for a replacement but Liv seems excited to do it.

“Aaron love I’m parched get an orange juice from the bar for me will you, take Robert with you he can make a start on the bar everything you need to clean is there. They both walk in the pub to hear “Surprise”, there were balloons, food and friends and family in the bar. “Chas come up behind them “Welcome to your baby shower, we know that you bought stuff for the baby but you could never have enough stuff”.

“Mum this is so lovely thank you, Aaron turns and hugs his mother they go and greet people they sit down and a large present was place in front of them they opened it to see a boxed playpen, they received two bouncers, couple bottles as well as vouchers to couple baby stores, carriers, wipes and diapers. After the presents were open they ate and enjoyed the time with their families.

“This is going to be you having one of these in a few months”, says Robert to Victoria.

“I’m actually really looking forward to it, we are going to be parents in the same year, I’m glad we’re in such a healthy place and sorted out our shit”, says Victoria.

“Me too”, says Robert putting a arm around her.

After the party was over Aaron and Robert had help taking all the presents to the house. They sat on the sofa with Liv and watched a movie she wanted to see Snow White they watched it with her eating popcorn when it was over they look at her “What’s wrong”

“You know we love you very much don’t you Livy”, says Robert 

“I Know you both do dad”

“We just want you to know that won’t change with the babies we will still love you just as much as we do now”

“I know that”

“You know that my dad made me know that I wasn’t love all the time and I resented your uncle Andy for a long time because of it. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not wanted or loved the way your dad and I were during our childhoods okay”.

“You mean the world to us and we just wanted you to know that”, says Aaron 

Robert got up and went upstairs he came back down with a bag he gives it to Liv she reaches in and sees several boxes she opens the first one and there was a necklace in it Robert puts it on her. She opens the other boxes to see a charm bracelet with one charm on it of a dog, she opens the other to see couple matching bangles. 

She hugs Aaron and Robert “Thanks, I love it”.

“When you wear them remember they were a reminder you’re loved”, says Robert 

Liv goes and takes her stuff to her room “We really lucked out with her didn’t we”

Aaron nods, the next day at work Robert is called into his managers office he was surprise as he ran a division in the Leeds office, he couldn’t figure out why someone came up from the London office to see him and there was no meeting scheduled. “Bill what brings you up my way”.

“I’m here because it’s come to our attention the amount of days you have had off”.

“Bill I was in a coma, diagnosis with a health condition”

“No one is disputing that, you also had over a week off sick with flu and four days off to do a course now there’s another set of course you want to do that’s over six weeks. Look Robert you have used up all your sickness for the year. I’m afraid you’ll have to take any further hospital appointments as holiday, It’s not fair to the other people working in the office”

Robert was seething “I know I have had time off, I was ill I work my ass off when I’m here. I stay late when other people leave on time, I come in earlier than most people. I have rights what you’re doing is unfair and illegal”.

“You know as I was walking into a colleagues office I heard her say “Dont get too close to him you might catch it to someone else in the room”, he laughs “I heard someone say disable people are so clingy so grateful to have a friend don’t be too friendly to him to a new colleague, what did you do when I reported it to you”, Bill looks uncomfortable “Sent me on a Disability Awareness Course not the people who needed it, until I took it above your head and you had no choice but to sent those colleagues on it as well”. 

“I’m covered by the Disability Discrimination Act, you can’t do this I will sue. By the way here is my letter with the date for my next appointment”, he hands Bill his appointment letter. Sue who is in the room with them taking notes gives Robert a forced smile. 

“I’ll just photocopy it be right back”, she says and leaves the room

“Look Robert”, says Bill “My hands are tied”

“Forgive me for not wanting to have a conversation with you without another person in the room, this is a disciplinary meeting is it not, even thought you failed to mention that at the beginning”.

Bill looks sheepish and says nothing Sue returns and gives Robert back his letter.

“You can have the time off for your appointment Robert but it will be unpaid, this is the private sector not the public you’re not protected under that law I’m sure of it, where’s your wheelchair and white cane?”. He leaves and Sue and Robert exchange glances she bends down and do something “What a bastard I’m sorry Robert I couldn’t tell you what was going on before hand”.

“Not the first thing you want spring on you on a Monday morning”.

“If you ever decide to leave this firm, I’ll walk out with you, you know the bastard has pencil you in for lunch with him like nothings happened”.

I’m covered by that Act, he’s lying to cover it up”.

Robert had to go to lunch with Bill and several of their clients he sits down and Bill reach out his hands for him to shake “No hard feelings about earlier hey, it had to be done and now we both can move on from it”.

The working lunch was productive when the food came Robert discretely gave himself a shot of his insulin “He wasn’t going to hide it from the clients or Bill. While Bill looked very uncomfortable two of the clients started talking about their child and spouse respectively who had the same condition.

“My wife was recently diagnosed, here is her number she could do with a chat to see that it does get better you wouldn’t believe the way her firm treated her it’s appalling. Bill starts clearing his throat and looking very uncomfortable at that to the point the others at the table took noticed “Something wrong Bill”, ask one of the client.

“No something went down the wrong way,, when Bill went to pay the bill the table look at Robert the man with the newly diagnosed diabetic wife says “I take it you’ve had problems with your employers same as my wife”

Robert nods “We’re with this firm because of you if you were to leave we would go with you and several people I know as well. My wife could help with the legal aspect of setting up your company we can help you get loans if needed but we’re aware you have plenty of your own money, it’s up to you”.

“I take it, it was Bill that had a go at you for being ill”

“Yes this morning actually”

The others look shocked “That’s why he said no hard feelings” Robert nods.

“I was your first client I watched a not too sure of himself young man become a self assured adult who became a husband and father, the twins are due soon are they not”

“Yes” 

“Good concentrate on them and knowing your legal rights, my wife has friends who specialise in employment law who will be able to help you. Think about what you want to do”. 

“Thank you all” say Robert 

“My boy we have been your clients for over fourteen years, only a good businessman keeps a business relationship that long. “You’re like a son to us we’re so proud of how far you’ve come”, Robert smiles. “Bill has been with this firm what two years I can’t even see him lasting another two”

Bill walks back to the table and they all leave.

On the way home he 999 Victoria and when he meets up with her they went for a long walk he was so shocked and knock for six by the day he couldn’t have a conversation about it with her. She understood and ask Chas to take Liv for the night. Aaron found Robert lying on the sofa watching a tv that was off, he drops his bag and hugs him and Robert doesn’t say anything he just cries and Aaron lets him, he knew the talking would come later when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having spent my morning at a eye hospital appointment then having to go to a diabetic retinopathy test at the opticians I have decided Robert will be having complications from his too high blood sugar. the question is just enough complication to make him realise how serious things can get and it causing a small problem with the family or a very big complication leaving him fearfully of everything.please let me know what you guys want I will leave off writing chapterc13 till I get some feedback from my wonderful readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and comments.

The next day Robert is dress for work “Robert what happened yesterday?”

“Can we talk about it tonight I don’t want to go into work in a worse mood than I already am”

“Ok, does mum need to have Liv again”

“No I don’t want her to think there maybe problems at home and start worrying, I’ll meet you at the yard at four she’s got after school club today”

Aaron kisses him “Okay then see you later”

Robert goes into work and his assistant smiles at him there is an awkwardness to the whole day as manager he’s in charge of a lot of people but he’s getting side glances as they know that the big manager doesn’t come down from London for no reason he could hear people wandering if he’s been let go and he was just working out his notice and then he overheard two people deliberately start a conversation when he was in earshot of them someone from the London office must of told them about his disciplinary.

He was fuming he had been nothing but a good fair boss to these people when babysitters let them down or there child was sick he bend over backwards to help them. How quickly they forget the help given to them by him when they truly needed it. He did get some pitting stares after lunch he came back to his desk to find a card hidden under some paper work he had to finish that day it was from some people in the office saying they were on his side. He was a good man and not to forget it, someone had bought him some chocolate suited for diabetics as well as regular ones. 

When he got to the scrap yard Aaron was out on a call, he was reading a text from Liv when he came back. “It’s just us here now, tell me what’s wrong”, Robert tells him everything that happen the day before and that day.

“Your boss is a knob head without an ounce of compassion in him to ask you to shake hands in front of witnesses so if you sue he can say we were fine after all people saw us shake on it, what happened was really bad Robert no wonder you were upset. Have you send a text off to any of the friends you made on the course to see if they had similar experiences?”

Robert shakes his head no

“It would be easy to say the office will get better but I don’t want to lie to you, whatever you decide to do I’ll support you one hundred percent you know that”.

“I’m was thinking of complaining to HR but then remembered his wife his in charge of it, come to think of it I think she may have open her mouth and told people from my office what the meeting was about you can guarantee by tomorrow everyone will know”.

“There are people who are on your side and you bring in a lot of money for that company, we don’t need the money I mean the Mill is payed off, Liv maybe at private school but she’s payed up till she’s sixteen and we can still afford for her to go to a private six form if we wanted to. The scrap yard was bought for in cash you have been investing our money since we were eighteen and you learnt to do that, even with the twins coming we will be fine. We have money that’s been making money for a long time you’re amazing at your job that’s why you got where you’re.

We’re almost thirty-five and if we never work again we would be fine, I’m taking three months off when the twins come I know you get two weeks payed leave, ask yourself do you want to work were you’re treated like that your Drs appointments will never stop they’re for life”.

“The twins are due in weeks and I’m due to get leave for that it’s already book they can’t take it away from me. My next hospital appointment is next week I’ll see what happens when I go to that”, he looks at his watch I have a diabetic eye screening appointment in thirty minute” he kisses Aaron., “See you later”.

Aaron runs out the door after him “Robert check you have your letter about that, you will need your identifying number for that”. Robert checks through his stuff “I have to go back damn it I’m going to be late by the time I go home and go into town”

“I photocopied it and put it in my locked draw here, when the letter came just in case”, says Aaron he gets his keys out and open the draw and give Robert the letter.

“Thank you”, Robert leaves and goes to his appointment where he has photos taken of the back of his eyes and his eye pressures check. He was surprise to see it was free he was asked if he wanted a payed for eye test as well while he was there but he said no, he’d made an appointment for another day for the eye test. 

He wanted to be there for when Liv came home, he didn’t want her to think her parents were fighting.

He got home to see Liv and Aaron watching tv “Hi dad how did it go”

“Fine, I made an appointment for an eye test this Saturday”, he hands her the card so she could put it in her iPad and family share the information.

Liv ask about the appointment he tells her about it, “The optometrist says everything looks ok from what he sees but the hospital needs to take a look at the photo and tells me the full results”.

“Aaron did you know I get free prescriptions I didn’t realise until I was was talking to the optometrist about being newly diagnosis it’s a form to fill in then the doctor stamps it and I sent it off. She said it was a very good idea to have it because even if I still chose to pay for each item as I have been on my prescription it covers me in other ways”.

Robert takes out his wallet “I don’t have an insulin passport I remembered being told about it at the hospital but forgetting to do what they told me to do to get one”. Liv makes a note on her iPad.

Robert calls Belle’s husband and ask him what the site was he needed to go on again Jermain tells him, Robert looks through the filling cabinet they got to keep his medical letters and other stuff and finds the details he needs and go on there and put his detail and password given to him by the hospital months ago. He fills the form in and sighs when he’s finished, Liv puts the details for login into the site on the iPad.

“She said I must keep it on me at all times it gives details of my insulin, what to do if I’m found unconscious, emergency contacts and other medication taken. I’m suppose to use it when picking up prescriptions to check that I have been given the right type of insulin”. She was amazing her son is diabetic as well.

Liv who is looking through her iPad starts to cry “Why the tears”, ask Robert wiping them away.

She starts hiccuping “Its in the notes I’m sorry I never mentioned it”

“Look at me”, says Robert staring her in the face “There’s a good chance me or Aaron wrote it and not you, in all honesty it was probably me. So unless you knew it was there, it was impossible for you to know about it. I love that you’re doing this for me Liv but I’m the adult here the burden is on me not you don’t ever forget that”.

He opens his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out she said “You’re going to tell me to stop doing what I’ve been doing aren’t you”. He kisses the top of her head “I love you so much Olivia Sugden and for the next month let me and your dad worry about filling in the apps and spreadsheets. We family share so the information will still be there for you to see and if after a month you still want to do it fine but if you decide not to that’s fine too”. 

“I’m not going anywhere if I can help it, breathe hold my hands”, she does “See I’m still right here next to you, your job is to be a kid and enjoy yourself, I tell you what your brother and sister are due to be here in less than four weeks why don’t me and your dad take you out one day every weekend till they’re here and you get to chose the activities”.

She looks at Aaron as if she’s afraid he may say no instead he says “Anything you want to do come to think of it I know your birthday is in two weeks we can have a party here if you’d like or we can rent somewhere in town instead”.

She looks from Aaron to Robert “Can I have it in town at the indoor mountain climbing ring place instead, and goodie bags, my goodie bag as to be better than Allison’s”. Aaron and Robert smiles “Is she the one who’s thinks she’s the most popular girl in school because her families loaded even though it’s a private school and you have to pay to get in”, says Robert rolling his eyes. “Even though we are actually richer than them and they don’t know it”.

“Wait” says Aaron sounding serious for a minute “She’s the one who’s mum keeps buying you a Christmas present each year Robert hoping she’ll snag you, who bragged about her wealthy husband and look down her nose at where we live even though you checked him out and we are ten times richer than him. The women who gave Liv a crappy goody bag after Allison’s party while giving everyone else great ones. Oh it’s on we’re getting a party planner and your party Olivia will be remembered for years says Aaron”, laughing like a cartoon villain.

“Can I go see Nana Chas and Diane and auntie Vic they should all be working”

“You may as well have your tea there and make sure someone walk you home”, Liv kisses them both on the cheek and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert will have that conversation they need to have next chapter look out for warnings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and robert really talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Liv is out the house the conversation goes back to being serious

When Liv leaves the mood is somber again “Tomorrow are you going in?”, ask Aaron 

“I’m going to hand in my notice and leave, like you said we’re not hurting for money I’ll work my notice out which should be just before the kids are going to be born. In the mean time I’m going to get in touch with that solicitor Bill recommended and fine out my rights cause if they don’t pay me like they should it’s on. I can set up a company in the mean time I don’t want to take a loan out are you okay with me using our money to start the business I want us to owed it a hundred percent. My assistants will move with me.

In the card some of the employees gave me they said if I left they would leave with me. If we buy a building I’m thinking four floors we can get things started and the employees will need to be interview but it’s our company and when the need arise if I need to take the twins with me. I could I could maybe even set up a crèche in the building. There is at least fifteen clients I know that will move with us and there maybe more but those fifteen are bringing millions for our company to invest Aaron”. 

“Robert I’m behind you no matter what but considering how today was for you can you really spent another month going through that?”

“I’m hoping by next week it will be forgotten or something else will come along and I won’t be the hot gossip in the break room but if I’m so what in a few weeks I’ll be gone. I’m handing in my resignation tomorrow Aaron I’m sure by the end of the day it will all over the building. Our daughter was worried cause she though she mess up and it could have been bad for me. She is my number one priority right now next to you. If I just left the firm any new client I try to bring into the firm will know that because the bastards I work for now will try to tempt them over to them and that story of me leaving them in the lurch will be the first thing They tell them”. 

“That makes sense”, says Aaron 

“We have weekends with Liv and her party to look forward to in that month so there is positives to offset the bad”.

“My husband setting up his own company, I’m proud of you you know. You’ve had a lot to deal with and you’re coping but promise me if it gets too much you’ll slow down don’t forget what stress can do to your diabetes. Actually with all you’ve been through I know how well you’re doing but there are times like yesterday that really scared me I didn’t know what had happened it could have been anything and I know you needed to process everything but I was thinking maybe you were assaulted or you got very bad news from the hospital or something”. 

“Don’t hate me for suggesting it but since you were in a coma and got better you don’t talk about it maybe you should see a counsellor what happened to you at work is beyond fucked up and you have to hear gossip about you when you go in and you leaving will make the gossip worse, you have a new normal now Robert with your health the amount of medical appointments you had initially after diagnosis was shocking to me I couldn’t imagine having to go to those and not feel angry and frustrated. I’m only glad those appointments happened when you were off sick with work, I’m sorry that bastard said what he said to you he belittled all that you had gone through and it must have damage your self worth no one should be made to feel like they’re a burden no one”. 

Robert starts to cry and Aaron holds him they didn’t hear Chas and Liv open the front door Chas closes it quietly and takes Liv back to the pub with her. Liv starts to cry “I think somethings wrong with dad and he’s not telling me”

“You’re your parents world, we would know they’ve never lied to you have they”, Liv shakes her head

She looks at Chas “Do you think they’re getting a divorce”

“Of course not love they love the bones of each other and you, your brother and sister is going to be here soon if they didn’t love each other they wouldn’t have gone through all that work to get them. What ever is going on they need to sort out first amongst themselves before they tell you, now how about a slice of Marlon’s chocolate cake and a cup of tea”.

Liv stops and kisses Chas on the cheek “Thanks Nan”

Chas hugs her “You’re welcome sweetie”.

Back at the Mill, Aaron strokes Roberts hair as he cries, Robert stops crying and sits back. “I’m angry I have this damn disease, I’m angry I can’t go anywhere without that bloody insulin kit. I’m mad every time I see a letter for another appointment I need to go to. I’m a grown man and at times when I’m spoken to about my diabetes I’m made to feel like a child. Why is a left head nod the first thing people do when they hear what I have and then proceed to say poor you to me. You know people ask me If I ate too much sugar that’s why I have it or say should you be eating that or have you got the good diabetes or the bad one. 

They treat me differently like I have grown three heads or something but yesterday Aaron I felt like I was a child being scolded over something I literally have no control over and the person doing it was suppose to be a friend, then I was suppose to pretend it didn’t and carry on like normal. I was hurting but yet I was making him feel awkward he said that to me, I made him feel awkward!”

“Robert I’m so sorry you’re dealing with all that why didn’t you say something we all thought you were coping well.

“I’m surviving, dealing with hospital appointments, functioning and being strong but coping I’m not really doing that, I’ve to go through some many emotions just to get through the day. I do have times where I feel overwhelmed, feel like a burden to you, feel like I have to be seen to cope with my new normal. I know the longer I have this the easier it is to cope with it but the diagnosis is still new and I’m still processing it all, does that make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense, remember Robert we’re a team I can never truly understand how hard it is for you, this is your journey I’m just a passenger but I’m willing to do this journey with you always till one of us take our last breathe and you’re not a burden. Do you think you should go in tomorrow I’m just asking”

“I can’t really call in sick I need to give my notice in remember”.

“Let’s look on the internet and see the different counselling places near us we’re paying so hopefully there shouldn’t be a long wait to see someone”. They look on the internet and Robert found one he liked the look off and send off an email and left a message on their answering machine with his details.

They collected themselves “Let’s go get Liv”, says Robert “I’m starving let’s get something to eat while we’re at the pub as well”

They walk in the back of the pub to see Liv and Chas on the sofa, Robert closes the door. I have something to tell you guys but it stays between us for now ok”

Liv and Chas nods

“I’m going to get some counselling things have been getting on top of me lately”

“So you’re not getting a divorce or dying”, says Liv smiling.

“No but I’m going to be dealing with my mental health issues”.

“Liv can you go order me and your dad burger and chips and whatever you want please we’ll be through in a minute”, says Robert. 

She leaves and Robert tells Chas about work she was livid “You’re stronger than me if it was me I would never go back there luv”

“I need the goodwill for my business no other reason to be there and hopefully I get an appointment this week about the counselling”. They compose themselves and walk through the front of the pub and go sit with Liv just as Marlon brings out the food they eat together as Liv tells them what she wanted to do that weekend “Bowling”, says Aaron “It should be really fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Robert seeing the counsellor. I would love your comments, please send some feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has his initial appointment with his counsellor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk of suicide in this chapter

Aaron held on to Robert tight in bed that night “You have given us a good life here I just want you to know how much I appreciate you”.

The next day Robert went in to work and he gave his resignation letter in, the atmosphere was some what better than the previous day but he doubted it would ever get back to what it was before the incident. Knowing he was going helped made him feel very good he had a business to lay the ground work for and he found he was excited about that. 

He was eating his lunch at his desk when he got a phone call on his mobile from the counselling place asking if he was available at short notice, someone could see him that day for an initial appointment to see how they could help him. He took the appointment for five and call Aaron to let him know and asked him if he could pick up Liv instead which he agreed to do.

When Robert went to the appointment he filled some forms in and waited to be call as he sat waiting to be called he wondered if the lady could help him. When he was called he followed the lady who introduces herself as Theresa they sat down “Right let me tell you a little about what we do here”, she tells him she’s a a qualify therapist with a PHD who has work in hospitals and is now working in private practice. 

“What brought you here Robert?”

“I had a very bad day on Monday and I recently was diagnosed with diabetes”

“When you say recently are we talking couple weeks ago”

“Several months actually”

“So you’ve been dealing the diabetes for a while”

“Yes” says Robert sounding angry

“You’re mad at me”, says Theresa 

“It’s still a new diagnosis to me”

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what you hope to gain from coming here”

“I need to learn out to say I need help, I know it’s ironic considering where I’m. I need coping mechanism, I need to stop thinking that the diabetes is punishment some how”.

“Why do you think it’s a punishment? you know it’s an autoimmune disease right do you think all type ones are being punished some how or even everyone who’s sick?.

“Of course not”, answers Robert “My dad and I fell out and never reconciled before his death, I was in a coma for several days my daughter worries sometimes if she see me upset that I maybe getting sicker or may divorce Aaron”.

“How old is she?”

“Fifteen next week”

“Did you ever ask her why she always jump to that conclusion.”

“I was in a coma I think that’s the reason”

“Tell me about her”, so Robert tell Theresa about Aaron and Liv.

“So her birth parents died?”

Something clicked in place for Robert “It’s more about losing another parent for her that’s why she automatically goes to divorce or dead she’s worried I will be gone out of her life if Aaron and I divorce isn’t it?.

“She was two months when she became ours she doesn’t remember them”.

“You know there are counsellors here who specialises in working with teens just a though, she seems to have an irrational fear of losing you”.

“I’ll talk it over with Aaron”

“How as he been throughout all this?”

“Great but he thinks I should’ve just left the job”

“Tell me about work, what happened there?”, so Robert tells her she doesn’t say anything just keeps writing taking notes.

“Do you think Aaron was right?”

“This was the third day in work for you since the incident was it as bad as you imagine it would be?”

“No, it was just quiet the laughter and banter I would have with some colleagues is gone because I knew they were slagging me off or revelling in what happened to me”.

“But there are people there who supported you despite what happened and have your back no matter what it would seem”.

Robert looks thoughtful for a moment “Yes there is I’ve been so focused on the negative aspect of what happened that I forgot that. They have made today bearable”.

“Our time is up, I think a one hour weekly appointment would be a good start what do you think?, if you feel you may need to see me before then call and if not myself then someone else will see you from this clinic”.

“Okay that sounds good, but why do you think I may need to see you for extra appointments do you think I may want to top myself or something because I would never”.

“It’s a service we offer all our clients and it’s a reminder than this is available to you. I read your answers to the questionnaire you filled in so I know you’re not suicidal but it doesn’t take much for anyone to get to that place me, you or anybody. You came in that’s the hard part many people make the appointment and don’t turn up”.

“It’s going to take time and effort on your part, it requires commitment on your part I’m not going to lie to you it’s going to be hard and it wouldn’t be six sessions and that’s it”.

“When do you know when I don’t need to see you anymore?”

“We’ll figure it out, it was nice meeting you Robert”.

Robert drives home and calls Aaron “Do you want me to bring home something for dinner”

“No, I did lasagna and salad, we’ll talk about it when you get home ok, love you”.

“Love you too”

Liv ran and hug him when he got home “Let him take his coat off Liv, we haven’t ate yet we were waiting for you”. Liv takes Robert coat from him and hang it up, he kisses Aaron 

“Food smells good”

“It should be done in about 10 minutes”.

The three of them sit on the sofa and Robert ask Liv about him inviting some of his work colleagues kids to her party that she already knows. She tells him that’s fine and she and her dads start on what to do for the family celebration of just the three of them they usually have the day before her birthday.

“Did you talk to the party planner, did she manage to book the venue”, ask Robert 

“She actually came to see me at work, she didn’t get it but she got that new one that just opened and it’s actually better she took me to have a look and Liv and I had a quick look around when I picked her up from school”.

“Robert looks at Liv “Are you happy with the venue?”

She nods “It’s amazing, and Emily always does a great job, she wants to talk goodie bags with us tomorrow she knows it has to be good”.

They move to the dining table and Liv and Aaron serve up dinner “This is really good guys”, Liv beams “I helped”. 

Later in bed Aaron was asking how the first appointment was “It was good, it help she thought may be Liv could do with seeing someone for counselling but I think we should wait on that but I did realise she’s scared of me not being here. I’m going to spent some more time with her from now on and see if she improve”.

“We wait then, but hopefully when she sees that we’re not splitting up she will stop but the smallest hint she gets that way again she sees someone”

“Agreed”, says Robert


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert decide on baby names finally, a chapter of fluff

Bowling with Liv was very enjoyable and Robert enjoying himself immensely, as he sat with Aaron and they watched Liv take her turn he thought how in couple weeks they would be parents to newborns he looks at Aaron “I want to set the business up but I also want to take a good amount of time off when the kids get here”.

“We are fine for money I’m taking couple months off at the scrap yard to be with them as well. We could come and visit you at the office and if you put that childcare idea into place you could see them often”

“We need to stop calling the twins them what’s your favourite names?” Ask Robert

“Abigail for a girl and Gabriel for a boy”, replies Aaron 

“I love those names that’s what we’ll name them”, says Robert 

Liv comes back to the table “We’ve chosen the name for your brother and sister they will be called Abigail and Gabriel”, says Aaron 

“I really like them proper Dingle names”, says Liv. “I was thinking of doing some paintings for their room and got some plaques from the art store I’m going to do their names on their doors”.

“That’s a wonderful idea Liv we could go to the art store after this I think we’ll have enough time before our reservations at that restaurant.”, says Robert 

They finish bowling and head to hobby craft for Liv to buy more supplies while they were there Robert bought himself some paint brushes, paints, an easel and other supplies

“Taking up painting Robert?” Ask aaron 

Robert put some knitting needles and yarn in the cart as well as a crochet kit, “I’m going to try to find a hobby that I enjoy so when I’m stress I can do it to calm me down”.

“I’ll support you in whatever you choose you know that”,says Aaron kissing Robert 

“Dads, you’re so embarrassing”, Liv rolls her eyes and Aaron and Robert laughs. They finish shopping and put everything in the car then go the restaurant Liv chose it was somewhat posh after eating they went home and Robert looked at all the stuff he’s bought. “I was talking to one of the ladies in the shop she knows of a group that meet to knit and croquet they meet during my lunch hour I’m going to go”.

“Go for it, do you think having something else to focus on will help?”

“It can only help that day when you found me crying and I didn’t want to talk I think if came home and painted or was knitting. It would have stopped my mind racing somewhat”.

“I understand what you’re trying to say it’s like someone using exercise to combat stress”.

Robert decided to get in touch with Sean’s his client wife the next day, they chat about their new normal and she told him when her husband told her that he Robert would call she spoke to her employment solicitor friend and he was given the wrong information from his manger. She invited them down to London after they were settled after the birth of the babies. He thanked her for her help and she put Sean on the phone he was pleased when Robert said he was leaving the firm and would set up on his own “I can get you a loan my boy”

“I was thinking of getting a small one I don’t really need one but I think borrowing a tiny amount that can be paid off in a year is a good idea”

“Robert that’s a good idea, when is your last day?”

Robert tells him “I’ve an appointment to view some properties in town this week and next week, once I find someplace I can register it as my business address although it will be a private company”.

“It seems like you know what you need to do, I’m going to give you the details of a solicitor who can help you with all that and discreetly let it be known you’re doing leaving the company. Do you remember what I told you when you first signed me as a client all those years ago?” Ask Sean

“You saw a drive and ambition in me that would take me far and you could see me starting my own investment firm one day but remember it’s just a business and the people you come home to at night are the real investments they’re the ones who’s there in the good and bad and will hold you down and be strong for you when you’re at your weakest. You were right Aaron and his family and Liv have been been even more amazing these last few months”

“You lucked out there my boy with Aaron”

“I know, why don’t you come up for Liv’s birthday party with the family, the one before her big one I’m inviting some people from the firm and their kids to that one it would look suspicious if you were there”.

He hears Sean have a conversation with his wife and say “We love to your Liv and our Charlie can get reacquainted with each other”.

“See you then and thanks for everything Sean”.

The day before Liv’s birthday Robert felt really good in himself he had his second session with the counsellor, plans were coming to fruition for his new company and work was dull and boring and no one paid him any mind they knew he was leaving. Going into work was no longer an issue for him.

Liv was excited to see Charlie again he was an year older than her, they had known each other since they were babies and through the years sent each other birthday cards and gifts. It was their first time seeing each other in five years. The parents all realised at once that the kids liked each other in a non platonic way. As they were in the kitchen giving them some privacy Sean laughs “I can see us being in laws one day”

Pamela, Sean’s wife was trying not to look at Charlie and Liv who sat down on the sofa and were holding hands. “So what’s on the agenda today? ask Sean

“Liv wants to have a Chinese here later just us but she usually wants to play the Xbox after, we normally see a movie before and go for a walk then come back here”

“Sounds perfect” says Sean “You sure she didn’t mind you guys inviting us”

Aaron shakes his head “She jumped at the chance to see Charlie again and she knows I’m leaving the firm and you’re coming with me”

“You raised her right she’s not asking to go shopping at Prada, or Gucci she’s just asking to do normal teenager stuff. You know years ago when you told me you spent the day before her birthday with just her we liked the idea so much we decided to do it with Charlie as well”, says Pamela

“Kids breakfast”, shouts Robert they all sit at the breakfast table and eat with Pamela asking Robert questions about insulin and correction doses. “So Liv, Charlie anything you want to tell us” tease Robert. Liv and Charlie blush “Don’t know what you’re talking about”, says Liv with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

The day was wonderful and Liv’s birthday party went without a hitch she was pleased Charlie and his family were there for her actual birthday even if Sean and Pamela were absent from her big party so Roberts co workers didn’t seem them there.

Robert finished working his notice at the firm and was having dinner in the pub with Liv and Aaron when they got the call it was time, the babies were coming they left Liv with Chas and went to the hospital to see the birth of their son and daughter. Abigail was born first with blue eyes, blonde hair and dimples she looked so much liked Robert, her brother Gabriel was a copy of Aaron with brown hair and blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Arron and Robert took the twins home the next day, they were sat in the living room feeding a twin each with Liv and Chas watching them “Give her here Aaron I’ll burp her”, says Chas as she took Abigail from Aaron.

“How does it feel to be a big sister Liv?”, ask Robert 

“Weird they’re so tiny”

“You were this tiny once too you know, you know you have to look after them make sure as they get older they know no matter what their big sister will be there for them”.

“I know and I will”, says Liv sincerely

Aaron and Robert put the twins in their crib and watch them as they sleep Aaron takes Robert’s hand and squeeze it. “I know”, says Robert tearfully “I know”. 

They leave the twins sleeping and grab the baby monitor “It’s been fifteen years since you both had to look after a baby, before you guys moved up here you had to do it on your own. The family is here to help love, all you need to do is ask”, says Chas.

“We will, in fact we’ll probably end up asking you to babysit too much”, laughs Robert 

“Nonsense I can never babysit my grand babies too much”, says Chas

The first full week with the twins were exhausting Robert was glad he had no work to go into, he didn’t think the lack of sleep and sheer exhaustion he was currently experiencing would have helped him do his work to the best of his ability.

He had set his company up and registered it with Companies House and HMRC as a private company. He found a building he liked which had four floors and bought it in cash. Several of his former colleagues that he got on with like his former secretary and others who were so kind to him gave their notices too, several of them had a week or two to work out still of their notices then they were free to come work for him. 

He was told there were rumours as to why so many people were leaving his old job but no one could worked out the real reason. His new employees knew they would be expected to sign a non disclosure agreements as part of the contract so they knew as they were still working out their old contract if they talked they had no job to fall back on. Unbeknown to Robert having seen how he was treated by the company scared some of them and if a good man can be treated like that they didn’t want to wait around and be treated the same way.

Aaron and Sean helped Robert interview several people to find someone to head his company for him while he was on Paternity leave, who would then work along side him when he went back to work full time.

The twins were a week old and Aaron and Robert were in the living room resting while they had a moment to themselves. They turn to see Chas and Liv come in through the front door. “Here’s your sandwich Robert, I knew Liv could eat but wow she made me take her to McDonalds after I picked her up from school you should have seen the amount she ate”. 

Arron laughs you’ve only just realised that Liv despite being so thin eats like a horse mum”.

“When are we having a party to wet the babies head”, Chas sees the look Robert gives her “Just family will be invited to the first one”.

“The first one?”, says Aaron 

“People want to see them, and who am I to deny them seeing two of the most beautiful baby ever”, says Chas beaming.

“They’re only a week old mum Robert and I need to discuss it ok”

Chas slaps Robert on the arm “You’re okay with a little Dingle do aren’t you?”

“There is nothing little about a Dingles do, I’ve been to enough of them to know”, says Robert while Liv is laughing so hard at the exchange she doubles over. Roberts phone rings he answered it “Hello Dr Bailey”, the others watch the expression on Roberts face changes from happy to serious very quickly.

Robert ends the call “The photos of the back of my eyes show background Diabetic Retinopathy I’m going to be referred to the eye hospital for more detail exams he said I should have an appointment to go sometime next week”.

“That quick”, says Chas “I’m going to your appointment with you as well”. She takes his hands and start rubbing it absently. 

“Have you been having problems with your vision Robert?”

“It gets blurry every now and then but I looked it up, I thought it was just because my sugars may get high once in a while or because I was diagnosed with numbers in the twenties”.

“We need to read up on this thing and a list needs to be done of the questions to ask at the clinic”, says Aaron.

“Don’t you think I know that shout Robert at him”, he sees Aaron hurt face “I’m sorry there’s no excuse you just said the right thing to do I’m sorry all I’m thinking right now is I can’t go blind I just can’t”.

“You just got not so great news dad it’s a lot to take in”

Robert felt terrible he just yelled at Aaron in anger in from of their daughter and his mother. “Could you really go blind dad”, Liv starts to cry. “Come here Aaron hugs her “See I’m still here you’re hugging me back, I tell you what I have a counselling appointment next week they have counselling for teens as well how about I make you an appointment to see someone next week as well?”.

“I would like that to talk about it all to someone who’s not family or friends”

“I’ll set it up, they do family counselling as well Aaron we can do that or you can have an individual appointment if you want”.

“We have newborn twins Robert someone should be her looking after them”

“Me and Moria can do that love it’s no problem at all love just let me know when you need us to come round”.

“I’ll think about it”, says Arron 

“I’ll leave you guys to talk, Liv why don’t I help you with your homework in your room”.

“Ok”, replies Liv she gets her school bag and follows Chas upstairs leaving Aaron and Robert alone in the living room.

Robert goes to stand in front of Aaron he leans into him and hugs him “I’m so sorry for yelling at you Aaron”.

Aaron returns the hug “Why didn’t you mention about your eyes sometimes going blurry?”

“Truthfully between work and getting use to my new normal it sounds stupid but at times I forgot to mention it to you and I was scared. I’m bringing a lot of stress to your door Aaron you didn’t sign up for this”.

“You didn’t sign up for Liv but yet here we are”

“I guess I forget sometimes we’re supposed to be a team, it’s like when I go to tell you it’s like in the back of my mind, there is this voice saying he’s going to get sick of looking after you one day and leave you. It’s irrational I know because I know you love me and the kids and wouldn’t do that but I still think one day you’re going to say enough is enough”.

“We have new additions to our family Robert all three kids need their father healthy and present for them. Liv shouldn’t see her father yelling at her other dad we’re not those family Robert. This is clearly bothering her more than I realised she needs to have that counselling. We need to communicate better as husbands and I realise as fathers. She shouldn’t be in the room when the first discussion for thinks like your health is happening. She isn’t an adult and she needs to be considered like the child she is. I’ll talk to mum so she knows in the future we’ll give her a code sentence or something and she knows to take Liv out the room without her feeling like her worse fears are happening and I’ll never leave you Robert”.

“Ok Aaron but if we’re being honest you’re coping with all this a bit too well, I don’t want you snapping because this affects you two”.

“Robert who else is going to be strong for you and Liv and Abigail and Gabriel if I’m not”

“I love you Aaron but if you keep being strong for everyone in the family you’re going to start to hate me and resent me. You need to think about your own mental health as well. We can let this condition bring us closer together as a family or continue as we’re and let it tears us apart because believe me Aaron it will tear us apart despite the promises we say to each other. I fucked up not looking after my health and deliberately not telling you when there was a problem. It’s a hard lesson to learn but believe me when I say I’ve learnt to NEVER ignored symptoms I’m experiencing again”.

“If you ever do, remember Liv’s face and her fears, we’ve waited so longs to be fathers again and less than a couple weeks into it we have this to deal with, what happens if it’s bad Robert?”

“We deal with whatever the issue is Aaron together as a family, we know there is something there the good news is I can research it and see what treatment options there are for me if it comes to that. Does it scare me that I may not see the twins face as they grow up yes. I take comfort in the fact that I can see them now clearly and that’s a good thing to hold on to”.

“We got this and I’ll talk to someone about all this, something you just said stuck a nerve, no I’m not ready to tell you. Let’s call Liv and mum down and started on dinner grilled peri peri chicken, sweet potato chips and salad is Liv’s favourite let’s make that for her okay”. Robert nods and they call Chas and Liv down and start on dinner together as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

As they were sat down eating and Aaron was complimenting the chef he heard Liv say, “Charlie asked me to be his official girlfriend and I said yes”

“That’s wonderful news”, says Robert 

“Everyone could see you like each other”, adds Aaron

“I’m happy for you love”, says Chas 

“His family bought Home Farm and they’re moving in, in two weeks”, she realised what she just said and puts a hand over her mouth “It was suppose to be a surprise”.

“Don’t worry we won’t say anything we’ll act surprise”, says Aaron 

“I wonder why they’re moving up here”, ask Chas 

“He said they had wanted to do it for years but something happened couple months ago which made them decided to do it. I know I have counselling to go to but it’s going to be great to have him to talk to in person. We both have a parent who’s experiencing diabetes and nana his mum and you are similar I think you’ll get on”.

Robert was astonished at the news his mentor was moving to their village, it would be nice to have him here for support and friendship.

Aaron was glad he knew what Bill was to Robert he was like a father to him and he and Bill were bound by having a partner with a disease. He will have someone to talk to who could understand what he was feeling, he felt selfish for thinking like that but he didn’t care. 

“Why don’t we wait till they move up here and throw a party welcoming the babies to the family”, says Aaron 

Robert helping himself to more veg looks at him “That’s a great idea”

For the first time in a long time there was cohesion in the Sugden household everyone went to bed that night knowing that whatever happened at the eye appointment they would face it as a family.

When Robert went to his first appointment at the hospital it was to have a vision fields test he was sat in a dark room and one eye was covered and he was given a pen and the eye that wasn’t covered was place on a metal rest in front of him and a large white dome was in front of the chin rest and he was told every time he sees a flashing light to tape the pen on the desk. He had to do the same for the other eye, he was given no information on how he did just told to wait as he wait he thought to himself shit just got real I will be coming here for the rest of my life. He wanted to cry but he was in a public place and pull himself together soon the technician came with his notes for him to take to the retina clinic where he was going next. He went to the clinic and waited for his name to be called when it was Robert walked into his appointment with Chas and Aaron “Hi Robert I’m doctor Johnson the photos you had done of the back of your eyes shows something I’m just going to put some drops in your eyes to let me see the retina clearly. After the exam he’s told he has background Retinopathy or Mild Non proliferative Retinopathy meaning his high blood sugar when he was diagnosed has caused some damage to his retina he goes on to tell him its good news it’s caught early they can keep an eye on it and no treatment his needed for now. He explained the visual fields test is a baseline for them to work with in the future to see how his eye sight his, then explains the different stages of the disease to him and the importance of keeping his blood sugars numbers low. He’s told the things he needs to lookout for like floaters in his eyes and what a retina detachment his. He’s given a lot of leaflets to read which is about the different eye problems that effect diabetics. When the appointment is over he’s given a piece of paper to give to the receptionist to make his next appointment she tells him they will send one out in the mail.

“Let’s go for lunch some where”, says Chas

They go to a Japanese restaurant they’re at the table having drinks when Robert says “let’s just enjoy the meal yeah. It’s been an eye opener of a day. We’ll talk about it at home”. They enjoy the meal with Robert squeezing Aaron hands couple times and Aaron doing the same to his mum.

They get back to the mill “That was terrifying and it wasn’t even happening to me, I can’t image how you feel” says Aaron hugging Robert. 

“When I was in that room doing the cliquey thing with the pen it really hit me, my eyesight could go I’m not gonna lie I wanted to cry when I walked out that room but to hear that it was caught early and there is things I can do to make sure it doesn’t progress too quickly. I had hope I didn’t need treatment and as long as my sugar stays low I should be fine. I know I’m at greater risk of developing eye problems in the future because I’ve been diagnosed with this but for now I can help myself”.

“That’s a great attitude to have Robert”, why don’t you call Pamela she will be wondering how it went I’ll go wake Moria up something tells me she’s fallen asleep”, he goes upstairs and see Moira asleep in his and Roberts bed “How did it go”

“He has damage to his retina but it was caught early and he needs no treatment so a bit of good and bad news then”

“Yeah”

Moria look at him “You do this together as a unit, and you both will be able to withstand anything remember that”.

She leaves and Aaron look at Abigail and Gabriel. Abigail was awake so he takes her downstairs “Look who’s up and wants her daddy”, he kisses her head. “You’re the best medicine for your other daddy right now he sits down with her 

“Robert reach over and takes Abigail from Aaron “Hows my princess?” He kisses her on the head, “How did we get so lucky to have her and her brother, can you believe she’s ours Aaron”. He smiles a goofy smile.

“We are indeed lucky”, Abigail starts crying “She probably needs changing”. Aaron goes and get the changing mat and diapers along with wet wipes and Robert changes Abigail. She was still kicking up a fuss so he gives her a bottle. He’s burping her when she spits up on him. Aaron takes her and Robert was grateful he had a towel. They clean up and put Abigail back in the crib after she falls asleep. They go back downstairs.

“I now have two consultants instead of one, I wonder how many more I’ll end up with”. Aaron stops stirring the tea and gives Robert his peppermint tea. “Look at Sir Steve Redgrave if you go by the stereotypes he should be a type one diabetic not a type two”.

“It’s a unpredictable disease you can do everything you’re suppose to and still get it. I could do everything I’m suppose to and just end up unlucky. My eyes won’t stay this way forever the nature of it means it will eventually progress. I understand what you’re saying. For now I’m just going to live my life”. He smiles at Aaron “I still can’t believe they’re here and they’re ours we are going to have a party for them, we have to plan something amazing for them”.

“I’m glad you don’t have work to worry about anymore”

“Me too”

“It’s nice us being at home with the babies and it’s nice to be here for Liv when she comes home from school. I like the craziness of balancing three kids”.

“I know what you mean”, says Robert hugging him “Liv is going to want to know how it went”

“We tell her the truth we promised we wouldn’t lie to her and that’s what we’ll do agreed?”

“Agreed, I’m really glad we’re getting her into counselling Aaron she now knows not only can she talk to us but there is someone else she can talk to as well. “I just want her to be a teenager”

“A teenager with a boyfriend”, laughs Aaron 

Robert sits and put his hands on his head “Liv has a boyfriend, we need to do the safe sex talk with her”.

“We already had the talk with her”

“Yeah Aaron years ago and thankfully she didn’t have a fella then”.

“When should we do it?”

“Let’s make sure she’s had at least one counselling session before we speak to her”

“Ok” they hear crying over the baby monitor and go upstairs to see both kids were up “wow someone needs changing”

“I’ll get everything ready”, says Aaron “ I thought why give us changing mats and other things they knew we already had at the shower now I know. It’s just easier to have a cleaning station for them in every room”.

They have a crib in the kids room, their room “Truth be told I was thinking of putting one downstairs downstairs. It will just be easier when I’m working at the kitchen table on the new business to keep a better eye on them”.

“You just want evidence of them everywhere in the house don’t you”.

Robert laughs “The company you hired to refit the office has a great reputation and your manager can email you and Skype if there’s any issues”.

“For the next three months Aaron I’m here with you, only when there is things I need to sign off on or have decisions to make will I be mentioning work. You and the kids are my priority”. 

“Good”


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks later Aaron had his first appointment with his counsellor.

“Why’re you here Aaron?”

“My husband got diagnosed with type one diabetes, I’m a dad to just over a month old twins and our fifteen year old daughter has this irrational fear of her father dying Julie”

“You have a lot going on, congratulations on the twins but you haven’t answered my question, why are you here?”

“Robert think it’s a good idea so I don’t end up hating him”

“Do you hate him?”

“What kind of stupid question is that of course I don’t”

“Do you think you should be here?”

“Truth be told I’m glad I’m here, I need to talk to someone that’s far removed from the situation as possible. I don’t need someone who’s going to make me see how bad he’s got it”.

“Millions of people have diabetes in the world Aaron and live a normal life”

“He was in a coma for a while when he was first diagnosed and he’s got damaged at the back of his eyes”

I’m sure if you got a group of diabetics several people in the room will have both if not one of those things you just describe happen to them”

“So are you saying I’m making a bigger deal out of this than what it is”

“I’m sure Robert would tell you they’re both big deals and I imagine anyone would be happy to wake up from a coma”.

“I know it’s a big deal and I do love him, did you know he was seeing funny and didn’t say anything or even go to the eye emergency, he confessed four weeks after his eye appointment for his diabetes came back showing damage”.

“You’re angry at him?”

“We talked and he promised to not keep secrets”

“What else was going on in the four weeks?”

“Work was making him feel worthless because of his hospital appointments he had to start taking them as holiday”.

“So he was stress?”

“Well yes but he should have said something”

“Even though you talked about his not telling you things and he promised to do better you’re still mad at him”.

“He could have gone blind, we have babies to take care of”

“You’re worried about the impact on you if his eyes go blind or get worse”

“He wouldn’t be able to really take care of them, he wouldn’t be safe to leave alone with them. I know that it would destroy him”

Are you worried he may do something to hurt himself if that happened?”

“Of course not, he’s strong but you never really know. For right now they say it will takes years for his eyes to go bad and he has been really looking after his health since he woke up apart from the eye incident”.

“Surely that’s a good thing”

“It is”

“Tell me about Liv and her always thinking the worse will happen does she think that way about Robert or both of you?”

“Just Robert he’s the one with the condition not me”.

“Have you both spoken to her to put her mind to rest?”

“Yes, we do things with her we take her on trips, to the movies that kind of thing and Robert is always assuring her he’s right here”.

She looks through the forms he filled in for her “Liv is adopted”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant”

“What happened to her parents?”

“They died when she was just a couple months old”

“You were twenty what made you take on the responsibility for her”

“She’s my sister”

“So both your parents are dead”

“We only share a father” Aaron’s starts fidgeting 

“Aaron are you okay, you seem very distress”

“Can we not talk about him please”

“Ok”

“It seems she thinks she will lose another parent”, she looks at her notes again “I see she’s down to see our child specialist. That’s a good decision there, do you have support for you and Liv?”

“Our family is great and Roberts mentor wife has the same condition as him so he has someone to talk to about it and they have a son who Liv is seeing and they connect that way as well. I get to speak to Bill that’s Pamela wife they live close to us”.

“Apart from them and family do you have any other support?”

“Robert is the one who needs support the most”

“Support is support Aaron no one needs it more than anyone else, right now your life revolves around Robert and his needs. “I’m going to suggest finding yourself a friend that you could just do guy things with”.

“There is the twins to think about”

“You don’t have to find one by next week and there is plenty of baby and me places to go to, diabetes has been a full time subject in your life for a while. Do something you use to love doing, get reacquainted with it again.

“What do you do when the kids are sleeping?”

“Watch telly”

“What does Robert do?”

“Same as me although he’s really into painting and knitting now, he took it up to calm his mind when it was racing and now he loves it. Although he’s starting a new business and is just waiting for the building to be ready”.

“It’s okay to be angry Aaron”

“I’m not just angry because he’s didn’t tell me the truth, I’m angry he has to deal with everything”.

“Our time is almost up, I’m going to give you some leaflets for support groups for family members of those dealing with chronic conditions you and Liv may find it useful. Here is details of mommy and me groups and there is one for daddy and me”.

“Thank you Julie”

She smiles “I’m being paid Aaron”

“I’ll see you next week and if you feel the need to see me before, if things get too much just call the emergency number and someone will be in touch in thirty minutes or less oh and Aaron we can talk about anything you want in these sessions anything at all”.

He stands and shakes her hands thanks her and says he will see her next week.

Aaron leaves the practice and goes supermarket shopping he looks at the list and smile to himself he felt lighter. He goes and pick up Liv from school the head on home and sees Robert dozing the baby monitor besides him. Robert wakes when he hears the noise from the groceries being unpacked “Let me give you guys a hand”.

“We’re good go sit back down,I thought we could all join a gym as a family. Liv there’s one near town with a pool I know how you love swimming and there’s a crèche there as well for the kids. What do you guys think?”

“Sounds good”, replies Robert 

“You had me at swimming”, dad

“Great home work”

The next day while Liv is at school and Robert is painting Aaron sits next to him “I need to tell you something until recently I was still mad at you for not getting your eyes checked out, I was scared that if you never went for the test we would currently be carrying on like normal while your eyes get worse”.

“You are worried about having to take care of the kids by yourself and maybe even me as well should I go blind Aaron”

“Yes I know you got told something this week that wasn’t good but there was a part of me that now sees that as a reality even if it takes years it’s still a reality, that scares me, but that’s the truth”

“I’m been angry with myself for the same reasons, but Aaron my sight goes funny when my sugars is high. Even with the best control in the world they can still go high you were there when I was speaking to my medical team”

“I know”

“God forbid some of my sight or all of it goes I can learn Braille, get a seeing eye dog, I can still run my company, with some adjustments. Social services would come and offer us help. The twins are young I’m lucky enough to know I get to see them grow up, take their first steps do lots of things with them we get quality family life and wonderful memories. Just as much as the next significant eye change that may happen could be something surgery fixes”.

“We are a team and a team is as strong as its individual parts, we can’t pretend things are fine with us when they’re not. If you’re angry tell me, I’ll get upset yes but at least we’ll have talked out our issues”, says Robert

“The same goes for you okay?”

“Okay Aaron”

“Damn Rob you’re really getting good at this painting business” 

“Thanks aren’t you glad we didn’t keep the Mill as two flats but converted It into a house, I love having this room for my studio now it’s nice to have Liv here in this room with me, in her own little space doing her drawings on her easel”.

“The gym is a great idea, can I make a suggestion Aaron?”

“What is it?”

“You always said you wanted to see if you can write a book why don’t you start writing whatever comes to mind, poetry, a short story. I’ve a list of websites where people post stuff on, you can use any name you want to on there. If you just want to write for yourself just do that, you just told me what you were most scared about happening to our family, I reckon if you found the courage to be brave enough to tell me that, you should be brave enough to give your dreams a try. I didn’t walk out on you or storm off, trust yourself once more. I designed the room next door for that reason it’s meant to be a good space to write but it’s also why there’s a desk in here with two iMacs in case you wanted to be in here writing while I’m painting and Liv is drawing”.

“Couple months ago when you turned this space into an artist studio I wondered about the computers”. Aaron smiles a big mega watt smile you always did believe in me”. 

They hear crying over the baby monitor “I’ll go down give you time to wash up and come down”

Aaron had just finished changing Abigail by the time that Robert came down the stairs, he waited for Robert to change Gabriel then they walk down stairs with them and give them each a bottle before taking them out in the buggy for a walk .

The twins were now three months old Roberts’ office was ready he was going to his first staff meeting at is new office before it opened officially on the Monday. Aaron was still off from work and was spending the day with the twins and his mother. 

Robert walked into the lobby of his new building and greeted both the security guard and the receptionist on the front desk.

He took the elevators to the second floor and headed for the large conference room where the team was waiting. He sat in his chair and called the meeting to order he didn’t know what lies ahead of him but for now he was happy and contented with what he had and where he was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish this story, I had some personal stuff I had to take care of and writing had to take a back seat and to be honest it was the last thing on my mind. Here is a chapter of fluff for you guys.

“Come on guys, people are waiting on us” Robert looks at Liv and Aaron expectantly.

“Chill the party can’t start without the guess of honour dad”.

“You know Aaron it’s a good job your mother is here to distract the party guest”.

The family of five walk down the stairs in the mill “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Abigail and Gabriel, happy birthday to you”. Everyone stops singing and Robert puts Gabriel down on the floor where Chas picks him up “That’s your birthday cake, you get to share it with Abigail”.

Aaron brings Abigail over to the table with the cake, “Time to blow out your candles”, they keep the twins back a safe distance from the candle and when Abigail and Gabriel made a sound to blow out the candle, Aaron and Robert blew it out instead. Robert put a party hat each on the twins and Aaron and Chas cut the cake up.”I can’t believe they’re one”, Aaron takes Robert’s hand and squeezes it, “me too”.

Abigail turns around in her Dora the explorer dress. “You’re going to have a fight on your hands getting her to change into pyjamas later”.

“It’s her special day, she deserves to wear what she wants Chas”.

“Don’t day I didn’t warn you Robert, I’m going to play with my youngest grandchildren. Don’t forget this party is for the grow ups as well, keep an eye on the chicken will ya”.

Mum the party is catered, we’re literally paying people to cook. I know love, I just want everything to be perfect Aaron. He takes her hands “Come on let’s get set up for games”.

Robert and Aaron was glad it was a part for young kids after two hours most of them were asleep. Parents started taking their kids home.

“Dad”

“Yes Liv I was thinking about get a job”.

“Your school work comes first, can you manage a part time job and school?”

“Actually I was thinking since this is my last year. I could get a summer job that maybe lead to a Saturday job once I start six form”’

“What type of job were you thinking of getting? Ask Aaron.

“I thought maybe a clothing store in Hotten”’

“We need to sit and discuss this, we need to make sure there’s a bus route that’s reliable and talk about safety measures”, says Robert.

“We’ve booked a holiday for the day after your exams for a week?” Robert smiles.

“Where’s the holiday?” Ask Liv

“The Maldives I found a great family hotel”.

“Well my last exam will be in a few weeks, wait did you say the Maldives”’

Aaron nods at her, a grin spread across her face. “I need to go shopping for bikinis”.

“I think you mean a all in one”, Aaron looks at her expectantly.

“Boy shorts and a bikini top, counters Liv”’

“Boy shorts and a top that covers everything”.

Liv turns to Aaron “Deal”’

Robert is putting swimming pants on Gabriel, when Aaron comes in the bedroom with Abigail. “She wants you to do her hair”, they switch kids with Robert putting Abigail’s hair in a braid down her back, using a bubble to hold the ends in place. While Aaron finishes getting Gabriel dress.

Aaron looks at his watch, “Breakfast should be ready by now”. They had book a villa on one of the more exclusive resort. It came with marble bathrooms, two bedrooms, luxurious beddings and toiletries and it’s own personal Butler.

They walk out with the twins to see Liv sat at the table already eating. Robert sits the twins down and fill their plates with mango, melon, grapes and then butter some toast for them before cutting it into long strips. He then help himself to scramble eggs and brown toast with fresh fruit salad.

“What’s on the agenda dads?”

“I though beach in the morning all of us together then a boat trip later to see dolphins, you have time to go to your teen club if you want before then”, replies Robert.

“Have you put on sunscreen?”.

“Yes dad, and I’ll be reapplying it throughout the day. And yes I’ll bring my hat to protect my face”.

“You taught her well Robert”.

“Like you didn’t set the alarm on all our phones for every two hours yesterday to make sure we check we weren’t burning”.

Roberts laughs “She got you there Aaron”. 

They finish breakfast and head for the beach. They found sun loungers and sit down. Soon Liv was helping her brother and sister build a sandcastle. Gabriel stumbles over with his small bucket fill with just a little bit of sand. Robert makes to get off the lounger to go over to them but Aaron puts a hand out to stop him. He sits back down.

He sees Liv making sure her brother is okay and her sister hugged her brother. 

A tall lanky blonde teenager come over to Liv and starts talking to her. Aaron and Robert watches as she blushes and looks down at her feet. He takes his phone out and say something to her but she looks over and her dads and shakes her head. He smiles sadly at her but she says something to him and he brightens.

“Do you think she’s told him she has a boyfriend?”’

“Some guys see that as a challenge Aaron, she’s away from him why not have a little fun with her”.

“She’s really growing up fast isn’t she and there’s nothing we can do to stop it”.

“Tell me about it in four years, we will be in our forties Arron the big four O”.

Aaron alarms go off “Kids time to reapply sunscreen”.

Robert looks at him “What?”. Robert doesn’t answer just shakes his head and laughs.

Later they’re all sat on the boat looking at the ocean, Abigail and Gabriel had fallen asleep quickly into the journey.

“How was your club?”

“It was great, we played video games, I did some rock climbing and it was nice to meet other people from different parts of the world in this context”.

“Was that boy there?”. She looks at Robert and nods, “His name is James, he’s from Washington, his father is some big oil tycoon”.

“He though I was one of those people that went to boarding school, American really do have a stereotype of us”.

“He ask me what you did, I told him about you both having your own companies, his dad wanted to meet you. Turns out he recognised my face from one of the profiles done on you in some business magazine where I was in the picture anyway his dad wants to meet you”.

“This is a family holiday, What company does his dad owns”, Aaron and Robert looks at Liv wide eyed when she tells them”.

“You have to talk to him Robert only to say you met the second richest man on the planet”.

“He gets half an hour this is a family holiday after all, our Liv just finished her exams this holiday celebrates the hard work she did in revising for them”.

Liv hugs Robert and Aaron from behind mindful of waking her siblings up. “Thank Dads”.


	16. Chapter 16

Robert and Aaron came home from their holiday, very tired but with young kids they knew they couldn’t just leave the luggage in the hallway, head for a shower and crawl into bed. They got back to England just after midday. The twins were very cranky Robert take their jackets off while Aaron went in the kitchen and started warming up food His mum made for them in the fridge. “I’m going to give them a quick bath and hopefully after eating they’ll go down for a nap, seeing as they didn’t sleep on the plane”.

“Ok, Liv lunch will be ready in forty five minutes, I’m going to start putting clothes in the washing machine. Please sort through your suitcase then go say a quick hello to mum and your friends and come back here”.

Robert bathes the twins and put them in pyjamas before taking them downstairs, he gives them colouring books and paper to draw on. He gets the pile of mail that’s waiting for them and relax on the settee and sort through them, there were the usual bills and he found a letter from the diabetic clinic, he opens it to find an appoint letter for two weeks time. He also, finds a letter for another appointment at the retina clinic in six weeks.

He looks over to the kitchen to find it empty, he looks down at the twins at his feet to see the twins playing with the crayons instead of trying to colour in the books.

Aaron walks into the room from the direction of the laundry room “Thank god we have a big washing machine, there is a lot of laundry”.

“Well we’re a family of five with two little ones”, Aaron brings over some drinks and Liv comes bouncing in the room with Chas. “How was your holiday lads?”, she inquired.

“It was amazing”, says Aaron and Robert together.

“Liv love why don’t you get me that present you bought me”. Liv gets off the settee and walk to her suitcase “I’m just gonna take this upstairs and go through it, shout me when lunch is ready”.

“Will do love”, says Chas, she scoops up Gabriel and kisses the side of his face. “My favourite grandson how I’m miss you”.

“How has things been here, since we went away?”. Chas turns to Robert “okay the usual your friends at home farm are away at the moment”.

“Liv never said anything, it’s unusual of Charlie not to tell her, those two are joined at the hip. I’ll call Pamela later on”.

“Bye the way thanks for stocking the fridge mum, both with food and meals”.

“You have Marlon to thank for the food, there is at least three days worth of dinners you won’t have to prepare”.

“Tell him thanks from us yeah”.

“Sure love”.

Chas stays and have lunch with them hearing stories about their trip, Liv keeps trying to get Charlie but it goes straight to voicemail. “He can’t ignore a text and besides you’ll see if he’s read it”, says Aaron. She sends him a text and her face lights up “He’s online”.

That night after all the kids are in their beds Robert thought it odd no one from Bill family is picking up the phone. The next day he drives to home farm to see Jame’s car in the drive, he knocks on the door and it’s open by a butler. The butler steps aside and Robert walks by him, but feel a hand on his arm he turns to the man in silent questioning. “He’s been like this ever since she left, if anyone can bring him out of it, it’s you sir, he’s in his study”.

Robert walks into the study to see Bill drinking the place smelt like body odour and whisky, he takes the drink out of Jame’s hand and open couple windows to air the place out. “I’m not in work till Monday, clearly something big is going on with you, please go and have a shower you stink when you come down we’ll talk. I’ve never seen you like this, so what ever is causing you to lose it big time like this is big. You and Pamela love each other too much for it to be cheating”.

Bill says nothing and leave the room, Robert get Jude the butler to clean the room up and hide the booze. 

“Where’s Charlie?”

“Staying with a friend, he’s due back at the end of the week sir”.

While Jude cleans the study, Robert cooks breakfast for Bill, when he walks into the kitchen Robert says “Sit, I’m guessing you’ve not had food in a while, eat then tell me about it. After Bill has his breakfast they go for a walk and sit by a bench near a pond.

“Pamela loss her sight, she’s in a residential House learning to deal with her sightloss”, he starts crying. “We moves up here after getting to know you even better last year because not only did she want to have someone who understands what she was going through but because her sight was getting worse. She could manage the day to day stuff so someone looking couldn’t tell something was wrong with her, but she woke up over a week ago and sight in one eye went completely and the other eye well she’s lucky she’s got some sight but it needs to be stabilised”.

“I don’t know what to say, wait so she’s blind?”

“No, she partial sighted she’s been registered partially Sighted”.

“Then why is she in a private residential house, I’m assuming it’s private because no way would she have gotten a place that quick”.

“It’s private, I thought it would be easier for her”

“Let me get this straight less than two weeks ago, her life changed forever and you thought her being away from her family and friends and being with strangers was the best thing for her”.

“She still have eye hospital appointments to go to, Leeds social services can show her how to be safe on the road, they will get in contact with her and see what her needs are and how they can help her. There’s places here to learn Braille. Hell you have the money to have her be taught it privately if that’s what she wants. I can go to classes with her and learn it as well”.

“She agreed to go away Robert”.

“She woke up unable to see a lot of things, feeling angry, lost and scare of what her future  
holds, worried if you will leave her now she’s become a burden. So she will have felt like she had to go to keep you happy”. 

“She was a lawyer Robert, she can’t really do that much now, she has to learn how to be safe now”

“She is a lawyer Bill, she needs to come to terms with what’s happening to her, learn some new skills to keep her safe, but once her period of adjustments are over she can go back to her job there are magnifiers, machines that speak what’s on the page to her. iPhones and iMacs have voiceover technology that allows her to see things larger or speak thinks on screen for her or even type out work for her. Later down the line she can get a secretary who can read Braille it’s not just people with sight loss that can read Braille just like how it’s not just only deaf people who can sign. My biggest fear is losing my sight and made to feel like less than. All those things you love about her is still there, now she gets to show you every day just how much of a strong bad ass she is. I’m not saying there won’t be tears, and screaming matches and hurt feelings. You guys need to adjust as a family not each of you literally in a different county. Love her, she’s the same firecracker you love, there will be enough people making her feel like nothing because of something she has no control over the loss of her sight”.

“I screwed up”.

“You saw her disability, and what she couldn’t do before you saw the person, a lot of people will make that decision about her. The hospital didn’t think she needed to go away they left it in social services hands. I’ll do my best to be there for her, who knows one day I may find myself in her position”. Bill squeezes his hand “Aaron would have never sent you away, he loves you”.

“Bill I have seen almost naked twenty somethings offer you sex on a plate and you turn them down because Pamela is it for you. Love sometimes doesn’t stop us from being selfish, or behave out of the ordinary or make wrong decisions. When I was researching Organisations that can help me if my eyes go bad, I came up on a little charity that specialised in counselling for people with sight-loss. I’ll email you the details Aaron and I are here for you and the Dingles, you know that right”.

“Thank you Robert”.

“You’re welcome do me a favour if in couple years you and Aaron are having a conversation about me after my eyes go, please remind him that I was advocating for Pamela for years after her eye sight went. I knows where to go for help and what’s out there to help me, just let him know that I’m still me, just Robert Sugden the same nerd he fell in love with all those years ago. Just please give me time to adjust to my new normal and to keep communicating with me”.

Robert starts to leave, he stops and turns to Bill, “She’s still smart, went to university, won a lot of her cases and ran rings around you, she didn’t lose all her accomplishment overnight with her sight-loss. Hell people will speak to her like she has a low IQ or is slow for no other reasons but her lack of sight. Like she’s not a real person capable of feelings and being hurt, you need to be strong and more importantly reminder her that she is. My diabetes group I go to has someone in it with a seeing eye dog I’ve heard stories of someone talking to the person next to her and not her when she is the one that ask the question while asking for directions or even telling the dog the directions(Pamela will be spoken to like a toddler incapable of understanding full sentences), she will feel like shit but there are also many people she will meet on her journey who will empower her and just see Pamela. I feel like I’m being selfish here with you because it’s like I’m making sure you know what to tell Aaron if this happens to me too”.

“You’re human Robert You’re bound to feel scared right now, you’re seeing a possible future for you play out with someone else and you’re a planner how else do you have those Organisations details already. Robert hugs him and leave to go and tell Arron and Liv the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think let me know in the comment sections. Not a lot of Aaron in this chapter but it’s Robert’s journey we’re on and we need to see different aspects of it.


	17. Chapter 17

At home Robert tells Aaron and Liv about Pamela’s eyes. “Poor Pamela”, says Aaron “Her life is forever changed. That’s a lot to take in, they will get through this”.

“Let’s hope so”

“I’m going to call Charlie, he must be so confuse with his mum disappearing like that”, Liv leaves the room.

“His mum didn’t disappear, she went somewhere that was suppose to help her”, says Aaron but I guess from a child standpoint she just disappeared”.

“I need you to promise me that should that happen to me, you don’t ask me to leave, it’s cruel and heartless. She must feel so isolated right now, in a city and place with people she don’t know, who she’s suppose to trust automatically”.

“It’s your eyes Robert, you will get the final same on what happens to you”.

I’m going to start going back to counselling again Aaron, when I see her I’ll be getting a glimpse of my possible future”.

“There is no guarantee it will happen to you as well Robert”, Aaron squeezes Robert’s hand. Robert look down at their hands together. “I have a eye disease there is every chance of it happening, we’ve to be realistic about it all and plan for the worse”. I look at the twins “she won’t be able to see them properly, we can’t leave her in a room with them by herself. We have to make sure the floor is clear so she doesn’t trip over things. Robert starts having a panic attack “Breathe Rob, as difficult as it is for you knowing all that it’s even worse for Pamela she has to live it every day”. Aaron calms Robert down and they decide to read up on things to do to help make life easier for a sighted impaired person. A week later the family went to see Pamela at home farm, “Hey Pam”, 

“Hey Robert, Aaron, Liv”, 

‘Sorry to hear about what happened Pamela”,

“Can you see anything?, ask Liv 

“Liv!, says Aaron scolding her

“It’s okay Aaron, it’s like when looking at a picture and not quite seeing it in focus while seeing parts of the picture missing all together as well”.

I saw a nice lady yesterday apparently she expects me to go through the five stages of grief?”

“Why no one has thankfully died”, says Liv

“No, but I did lose something incredibly, special and dear to me, my sight and without it a lot of my freedom”.

“Liv why don’t you go find Charlie, see if he wants to talk or play video games or something”, Liv leaves to go find Pamela’s son.

“Sorry about that”

“No need to apologise Robert she’s a child, they’re curious beside my Charlie said the same thing she did”.

“How you really coping?, ask Robert 

“With Liv out the room I don’t have to sugar coat it, it’s hard. People talk to me like I’m a toddler, they make the damn sounds you would make to one and they treat me like one. It’s like I suddenly became someone with no mind of their own with a low IQ. When I was in that place I realised that a lot of people like me was treated that way. Some people just seemed to have given up, knowing I’ll never see my sons or grandchild’s face clearly is the worse. Social services will be coming here to see me this week”. They talk for a while before the Sugdens all left, the sadness could be seen on Pamela’s face when she said goodbye to the twins and you could see her trying to find the right spot in her vision to see if, she could see them. The ride back home was quiet, “Who’s up for pizza?”

“Dad can we get the one with the cheese in the crust and three types of chicken to share?”

“Sure we can”, answers Robert, “What kind of pizza should we get Aaron? 

“I’ll have all meat feast”, 

“Liv?

“ Beacon, pineapple, pepperoni and sausage please”,

“Great choices guys, I’ll have a salad and a small vegetarian Aaron you got all that?”. Aaron looks up from his phone yeah that’s been added to the cart, diet drinks all round”, Robert and Liv nod.

They got home ten minutes before the pizza arrive and managed to just change the twins before the bell rings. They sit at the table eating with Robert and Aaron feeding Gabriel and Abigail bits of pizza. “There is more pizza on her high chair tray than in her”, Robert looks at Abigail and smiles. In that moment he was grateful to be able to see his family and silently prayed he was one of the lucky ones who eyes didn’t get worse.

“Robert nice to see you again”

“What brings you back to counselling?”, 

“My diabetic friend lost most of her sight and seeing how it’s affecting her, is making me have panic attacks cause I see the toll it takes on her, and her family. Can you believe her husband sent her away when it first happened thinking ripping her apart from her family hours after it happened was the best for everyone”.

“You’re scared that the same thing will happen to you, and you may have that happen to you too, have you spoken to your husband about your fears?”.

“I have, what’s freaking me out is seeing her with my young daughter and son, knowing for their safety she can’t be left in a room with them by herself”.

“You’re worried that one day someone may say that about you, I thought your eyes are doing fine Robert”.

“They’re, it just brings it home to me in a way that worrying about a what if can never do”.

“Enjoy your children, you know right now you’re on the first stage on your eye condition. What did they say at your last eye appointment?”

“There was no chance, everything is stable”.

“Its good to worry, but worrying to the point it makes you sick isn’t good, how’s your business doing. I’ve seen your photos on magazines covers on newsstands”

“Really well, we are experiencing record growth”.

“Do you remember how you were when work told you you had to take your hospital appointments as leave”. 

“I was a basket case and worrying myself to the point that it effected my family”.

“What made you change that and stop worrying?”

“I realised I was giving the company amongst other things too much power in my life. I’m giving my fear of not seeing my kids too much power. When I know for a fact my eyes are fine for right now. I need to step back and live for now or I’m going to ending up with my daughter seeing me yell at her father or crying constantly again. She’s done so well to stop thinking she’s going to lose me or her father.

I’m going to support Pamela in every way I can and learn Braille with her, thank you if you don’t mind I’ll like to see you for couple more sessions. Aaron and Liv is also booked in to see someone here”.

“Our time is up, I’ll see you next week Robert, you did good realising the need to come in and see someone”.

“If you need to talk to someone before the next appointment, the emergency number is on your form”.

Robert thanks the doctor and leaves.

Robert sat in his office waiting on Aaron, who he was taking to lunch, the phone rings “Robert Sugden”.

“Dad, can you come pick me up”

“Did something happen at college?”

“Yes and no, I think Charlie is cheating on me”

“I’ll tell you what your dad and I will get you and take you out to lunch but you will go back this is your last year of college okay”.

“Okay”, replies Liv

Aaron, Robert and Liv sat in five guys waiting on their burgers and chips, sipping their drinks, when Robert decided to get the conversation started. “What makes you think Charlie is cheating?”

“We had an argument about sex and he told me he will go elsewhere if I keep saying no”

“First of all don’t let anyone scare you in to doing something you’re not ready to do like sex”

Aaron adds “You’re eighteen this year, almost an adult, that doesn’t mean you have to have sex no means no, is he putting pressure on you?”.

“The think is dads I’m asexual and Charlie is the same there are times we want to try it you know but don’t. Lately he’s been wanting to do it, and there was a faction of a second I was like okay me too but I changed my mind and he did respect my wishes but now he’s saying he will go else where to get it”.

Robert look at Aaron they each take one of Liv’s hands “You guys have been together for three years has he always wanted to try sex, cause I know some asexuals do have it and some don’t”.

“We’re still learning about what we want to do, truthful I doubt he could just go off and sleep with someone, but hearing him say that does still hurt. I just told you guys I’m asexual and you didn’t batter an eyelid at my announcement”.

“You’re our beautiful daughter, nothing about your announcement changes how we feel about you, or how we will treat you, we may ask you questions about it, but yeah. We’re still your drky parents who love you no matter what”.

“And will embarrass you every now and then”, add Aaron smiling at her.


	18. Chapter 18

“Is this the last box?”, 

“Yes dad”, Liv takes the box and carries it upstairs to her and Charlie’s bedroom.

She comes back downstairs and hugs Aaron and Robert, “See you guys tomorrow”.

The next day Aaron and Robert are eating breakfast with Gabriel, Abigail was with her sister. “I can’t believe Liv is getting married today?”.

“At least she waited five more years than we did, I can’t believe she’s twenty five, I feel so old”.

“I’m only ten”, says Gabriel “so much younger than forty five which you guys are”.

“Enjoy being ten while you can, before you know it you may find yourself giving a daughter away”, Robert looks deep in thought. Where did the time go, I told you they would end up together all those years ago Aaron”.

“I think we could all see that, Robert at least she’ll be living at home farm so we will still see her, that’s something”.

The wedding day went off very smoothly Robert and Aaron walked Liv down the aisle and gave her away. At the reception Robert and Aaron both gave speeches along with Charlie. When the day ended and they returned home and they send Gabriel and Abigail to bed. Robert and Aaron sat in the living room with a bottle of very expensive champagne, they had pay for the wedding and spared no expense. The wedding was at a stately home and Liv and Charlie chose everything they wanted. 

“In five years we will be the big five-O damn Aaron we’re getting old, I felt bad for Pam, the wedding was so beautiful but she couldn’t see any of it. Her only child got married and she doesn’t have a visually memory of the day. She had to rely on just hearing it and someone taking her to the different rooms and doing stuff for her, at times I looked at her I could see the sadness. I was sad for her”.

“I think we all were Robert, but she got to hear her son get married and she got a new daughter-in-law. She has positive things to look forward to, who knows we may be grandparents in a year or two”.

“Liv said since Charlie was an only child he wants a minimum of two children and as he’s working for his father and expected to take over his company. They were going to try for kids straight away, before Charlie gets busy as head of the company”.

“Well that does made sense, hey Robert you just gave away your daughter”, Aaron looks sad. “This isn’t like when she was at university and would come home and we would have her for the summer and we would go on outings together as a family of five”.

“We still have Gabriel and Abigail for a good amount of time yet, hows your new story coming?” Aaron tells Robert about the new book he’s writing, since he decided to give writing a go all those years ago. He’s been writing no stop. It was a great creative outlet for him. “I still need to work out who the villain is going to be”, I’m thinking of sending it to a publisher when I finish it”.

“Go for it, I’ve been telling you to send your stuff in for years, they’re really good Aaron”. Aaron smiles “I’m glad we’re here at this point in our lives I still can’t believe you’re on the Sunday times rich list”.

“You own the company too Aaron, so you’re on the list as well”. 

“Do you think Gabriel will take over from you later down the line”.

“I really hope so, but Abigail could as well, I don’t know I want it to be a Sugden business always, is that selfish?”

“You want your legacy to continue its natural, you built that business up to the successful vehicle it is today, that crappy company you worked for who treated you like crap. Isn’t in your league in terms of turnover, in a way the best thing they ever did for you was getting you mad enough to leave and give you the drive to start your business”.

“You let me use our savings and didn’t batter an eyelid, thank you for believing in me Aaron and allowing me to take the risk”.

“I’ll always take a risk on you, don’t ever forget that”, Aaron squeezes his hand, put down the glass in his hand and kiss Robert. “Come on let’s go to bed”.

“Abigail get down here now”, shouts Robert. 

Abigail walks down the stairs “What?”

“Don’t what me you came home two hours after curfew last night, you’re grounded”.

“But dad..”

“Don’t dad me, you’re coming up to taking your exams, how will you get into your preferred university with crap grades”.

“It’s not fair, you don’t shout at Gabriel this much”

“Your brother comes home before curfew and get good grades”.

“I hate… Robert clutches his head, Abigail comes down the stairs “DAD, what’s wrong DADDY, DADDY”. 

“Take me to eye emergency and call your father on the way please, they get to the eye hospital and Robert is booked in. Aaron and Chas show up just as Robert’s name is called. Robert follows the nurse into a room and is told to cover one eye and read the last line he can see. He ask the nurse when he’s going to put the letters on the wall. He’s asked to cover the other eye and read the last line, he read quite far down the board. Then it clicks in his head, he’s lose sight in one of his eyes, he finds he as to stop himself from crying he’s told to take a seat and wait for the doctor to call him. He walks out thinking how could this man be so blasé and dismiss him like that. Surly he knows that I can’t see in one eye, he could have been more sympathetic.

Aaron stands up when he walks out the room, “what did they say?”

“They were just checking what I could see, I need to see the doctor to find out what’s going on”.

Ninety minutes later Aaron and Robert go into to see the doctor. “You’ve developed glaucoma Robert and the pressure in that left eye is really high, normal is 11-21 you’re at forty two. Lucky for us the right one is twenty three. I’m going to give you some eye drops to bring the eye pressure down. It was the pressure being too high that cause you to lose your sight”, explains the doctor,unfortunately you will never get it back, the priority right now is keeping getting the pressures down and keeping them down”.

Robert wants to look at the doctor but his eyes were being examined by the doctor and his head was placed on a slip lamp and the doctors was now shining a very bright light in his eyes making it water. “I didn’t have any symptoms at all I just got a really bad headache couple hours ago”.

“With glaucoma there are no symptoms some people like yourself when the pressure gets really high in their eyes experience a severe headache. There is literally nothing you could have done to prevent it. After the exam Robert is given leaflets on glaucoma and a prescription for eye drops he will be taking for the rest of his life. He’s given a sheet to make an appointment for the glaucoma clinic which was in only a couple of days. He had to come a lot to start till the pressure came down.

When they were in the car, Robert looked at his large prescriptions bag, one of his medication had to be kept in the fridge. I must remember to take it to work with me he thought. Some of the drops he had to take very frequently till his pressures came down. 

“Good job you’re your own boss Robert, you can have as much time off as you need”, says Aaron.

They got home and when Paddy and Gabriel arrived Robert explained his new diagnosis to everyone with Aaron holding his hand. Abigail starts crying “I yelled at you, that’s what gave you the headache, it’s my fault and I screamed I hated you. I don’t hate you dad, I’m sorry”. Robert hugs her “I’m nearly fifty-three, old age is catching up with me, lucky for me. I have a good eye and can still do things for myself”. Robert thought sadly of Pamela who had died two years previously and how broken she was at the end. Beside I have to make sure you get into a good university just make sure you guys stay on my right side as much as possible”.

That night in bed away from the children Robert cried and Aaron held him tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Robert went back to counselling, he remembered Pamela saw someone who specialised in people with sight-loss. He search through the papers of organisations he gathered when Pamela was first diagnosed. He found many of them no longer existed or existed in their original form meaning they no longer just deal with people with sight-loss.

He decided to set up a charity which specialises in providing mental health support to those with long term illness but the main focus was on people with sight loss. It took him two years to make his dream a reality, he spoke to the head of the eye hospital, some patients and the board members and got feedback. He donated one million pounds to the eye hospital to have a dedicated room at the eye hospital where patients could book themselves in to see, a psychiatrist or a counsellor. 

He also bought a three story building which he made the office for his charity, there were five psychologists and five counsellors, he made sure some were trained to talk to children and teenagers, it surprised him going to the eye hospital how many teens and kids they were. He didn’t realised until sight loss directly affected him just how much support was lacking in regards to helping you mentally come to terms with it, and to see the amount of charities that fold that helped Pamela he was glad to make a difference to his community, there is a community of people who’s lost their sight and feel so isolated and cut off from society. But few people knew it existed they just see a person with a stick or a dog and forget about them. If there were two words he could use to sum up his new community it was isolated and forgettable.

Aaron and Robert was at home farm Liv had thrown them a 35th wedding anniversary party, Robert looked at Liv who was now thirty -five and the twins who were now twenty. He looks over at Sean who was now in his seventies close to eighty and he was glad Liv and Charlie and their three children filled home farm with noise whether it be joyful or shouting. Pamela’s death took a lot out of Sean and it was nice to see him smiling and laughing.

John, Emma, and James , Liv’s three kids come over to their grandfathers . “This is from us gramps”, says John the eldest who was a clone of Liv with his blonde hair and blue eyes. “Thank you” says Arron, he opens it to see a picture of the three kids with we love you on the frame.

Liv and Charlie come over, she hugs her parents, “You enjoying the party?”, “it’s wonderful says Robert. Thank you for organising all this, I can’t believe everyone kept quite about it”.

“Dads, I got you something else, she gives them an envelope Aaron opens it to see tickets to the island they went with Liv years ago when the twins were barely one. I cleared the dates with your office dad, that place was really special and I want us all to experience being there”. She stops talking and starts to sob.

“You want to say one last time, don’t you”, Robert understood what Liv couldn’t vocalise, she wanted one last holiday with everyone before it was too late. He didn’t know if it was his eyes going completely she was worried about or Sean’s well being. He just knew they were going on this holiday and he would find out what Liv didn’t want to say in front of Charlie.

It was the first day of their holiday and Robert and Aaron went for a walk “What’s going on Liv, what are you scared off, has Charlie raise his hand to you”, Liv looks at Robert “No”. “Is it to do with Sean, he seems to be getting better”.

“He is dad the depression medication is working, I found a lump in my breast”. 

“What did the doctor?” say “I haven’t been, I chickened out and didn’t go to the appointments”.

“Olivia Sugden what was the rule growing up in our house in regards to your health”.  
“Tell and see the doctor about every little aches and pain because if you don’t you could be causing unnecessary pain further down the line to yourself”.

“We’ll go to Dubai and get you seen today if possible, I take it you haven’t told Charlie?” Liv nods “He needs to know, Aaron and I will look after the kids while you tell him and I’ll arrange a flight back to England for us”.

Charlie was furious with Liv for not telling him, Robert had to have a talk with him and tell him, shouting isn’t what’s need right now.

In the end Liv had cancer, she went through months of chemotherapy and radiotherapy, she had both breast removed. Robert and Aaron took care of the kids as much as they could it was painful to see her in so much pain at times. When the treatment stopped working Liv decided she wanted to go back to the island one last time. Aaron and Robert took her there with all the family, they spent time with her watching the sunset, talking. She ask them to take care of her kids for her, they took her back to England in a coffin. 

Robert didn’t want to go to her funeral, “I can’t put my baby in the ground, once I do that’s it, she’s a memory. A memory Aaron, she will never again come through those doors. I’m not ready do you remember our first night with her, she cried so much we got no sleep and the minute it was morning she fell asleep. Robert looks at the necklace in his hand, he gave it to her when she was fifteen and was so worried about him when he became diabetic she never took it off. She ask him to give it to Emma, “Aaron our baby is gone”.

“I know and now she needs you to say goodbye to her one last time okay”, Robert follows Aaron out the house and to the church. The funeral ended and Robert went to the wake, they kept it at the mill.

Months later Robert goes for his annual checkup at the diabetic hospital as he listens to what his consultant says, he remembered when he was first diagnosed and how he thought his life was over, he thinks of his grandchildren growing up without a mother, his husband who he loves dearly, he though of the Dingles many off whom had died. He thinks of Andy and Victoria his siblings who he never in a million years thought he would reconcile with but now have a warm relationship with. He thinks of Liv and the letter she left him that he can’t bring himself to read, he thinks of Gabriel and Abigail and how proud he is of them. They both wanted to work for his company, he was glad he had a legacy to leave them.

As he walked out the hospital, he thought diabetes I thought you would be the thing that finished me off, turns out I was wrong. I learned to live with you, how to control you, so far apart from a coma you’ve been good to me, not even my diabetic retinopathy got worse. It was life that hurt me the most not you it took my daughter, some of my sight and many good friends. I made you into a big bad when the truth was you were just a part of my journey that I had to endure in life. I’m still here, fighting the good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, this has been one of my favorite stories to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m toying with making this a multi chapter fic, I’ve now decided to make it a multi chapter fic. As always thank you for the kudos 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rosey516


End file.
